I'M DESPERATE!
by Munkman13
Summary: Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sounds easy right? HAHAHAHA! No. Not in Ms Bustier's class. Forget a love square and prepare yourself for a love spiderweb!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not even this computer. Please read and review. Any ideas for where this could go PM me or leave it in the comments. This is an AU and will be mostly focusing on the side characters with the main four just sort of swimming through as observers from time to time since I find them all hilarious.**

The large simian man arranged the final flapjack just perfectly. He then picked up the few berries and sprinkled them across the top of the hearty breakfast food. He place the plate upon the silver tray that he carried the rest of the food on. It was sunday and the boy had no photo shoots for the next few days, he deserved a treat.

So the bodyguard had made him flapjacks, coffee, orange juice, a roll of camembert cheese and four danishes that he had picked up from the bakery that the boy enjoyed frequenting. The bodyguard had felt out of place in the habitat of the bakery, everything smelt so fresh and clean, and so drastically not like his home country. And the owners were the sweetest couple he had ever met it took a lot to keep his expression in place.

Especially when they offered him free samples of raisin and walnut banana bread. It was delicious and he almost cracked a grin. The muscle mass on the male baker also! The bodyguard was blown away by it. If he had been raised in any other environment that might have been him. The twos roles could have very well been switched.

But instead here he was, making breakfast for a model in France because the models father was too cheap to hire an actual chef and had the bodyguard do all of the cooking. He was getting pretty good at it too if he had to toot his own horn. Not bad for ex special ops/assassination squad.

He picked up the tray in one enormous ape like palm and walked from the kitchen. The woman in the business suit strutted past and gave him a nod, which he returned.

She didn't remember his name, that was again he didn't remember her name, then again he didn't remember any of the names of the people in this country and it was too late to actually ask them. Add on that he didn't actually speak the language and add on that he thought he had a funny voice...he was almost mute if you put all of those things together. But he could at least read a persons body movements.

Like the woman in the business suit, or the model. For the life of him he could not understand a word that they were saying and instead relied entirely by their body language whenever they said or did something. The bodyguard finally came to the models door and politely knocked, while he might be protecting the kid that did not mean that he had bad manners.

There was some sort of nervous whispering...the boy always seemed to be whispering...then panicked whispering and then a few crashes as the boy moved above the bodyguards head.  
"ONE MINUTE!" The boy shouted as something clattered across the ceiling and then the floor directly in front of the door. Did the boy have a secret pet? Impossible, the bodyguard would have smelt it. Or found some hairs when he was cleaning. The door was flung open and a disheveled golden head boy stood before him. Well young man was more appropriate of a word, he was almost eighteen, going to be graduating soon. His height and hair length showed it.

"Nothing." Adrien choked out as he took the tray from the gorilla's hands. "Thanks! You don't need to come in! This looks great! I'm going to eat it in here!" Adrien slammed the door before reopening it and smiling.  
"Seriously it looks delicious my compliments to the chef." The gorilla nodded before stalking off down the hallway.

Adrien waited until he was sure that he was gone before sighing and straightening his hair out a bit. He picked up the tray and took a deep breath. God why was this so nerve wracking? At least she was always as nervous as he was.

Adrien climbed the stairs back up to his loft bed. Laying in bed wrapped up in the covers and her white and pink polka dot jammies was Marinette Dupain Cheng. She looked out at him and smiled uncomfortably from her cocoon.  
"Did he see me?" She whispered out, blushing furiously.  
"No he didn't even come in." Marinette sat up and allowed the blanket to fall from around her shoulders. She smiled at him as he set the platter before her. "Breakfast is served." Adrien said with a dramatic bow. Marinette flushed an even deeper pink.

"Thanks! This looks great!" She reached for the fork at the same time as he did. They stopped and stammered out a few awkward words before they reached for the orange juice at the same time. Some more uncomfortable words were exchanged until finally Marinette took Adrien's hand and moved it so that he grasped the orange juice and she took the coffee mug. She took a sip before making a disgusted face.

"This tastes gross." She said as she switched the two. Adrien took it and took a sip before looking at her in confusion.  
"Tastes fine to me."  
"Too sweet." Marinette defended herself "And fancy tasting. It tastes like a rich person."  
"You would know what that tastes like wouldn't you girlie." Plagg said from where he sat on his rump pawing at the top of the cheese box in agitation. Marinette began to stammer and choke on her orange juice flapping her hands in an adorably flustered way.

"Oh can it Plagg." Adrien said as he opened up the circular box that was causing the chaos kwami so much trouble. Plagg shrugged and took an enormous bite.  
"All I'm saying that with all of the giggling last night-"  
"Plagg." Tikki said warningly. "I doubt very much that they did anything that you're thinking of!"

"Tickling each other and exchanging big gross sloppy kisses underneath a blanket?" He said snakily before taking another bite. Tikki looked as if she was about to say something before shrugging.  
"Okay so they probably were doing exactly what you were thinking of. Or implying. Or both." Tikki floated down to the plate and picked up a danish that she floated to the top of the bed to munch on. "Does your bodyguard make you this much food every single day Adrien?"  
"Well I thinks that he thinks that I'm eating more. So he makes more." He said as he smiled at Marinette. She had just started on her third flapjack and paused to giggle and tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Sorry about that. I just appreciate good food."  
"Don't go to America then." Plagg said as he took another bite of cheese. "Filth all of it."  
"Stop butting into their conversation or else the two of us are going to the corner." Tikki threatened her partner. Plagg rolled his eyes before he stuffed more cheese in his mouth and mimed zipping them.

"Want another?" Adrien offered as he passed the plate to his partner and girlfriend. Man, girlfriend, he had never expected that he would get one, especially one as awesome as Marinette. It had come as a surprise once he learned who Ladybug was, but after the initial shock the two had sat down and talked. He was convinced that she was hiding something from him...and one he finally learned that his feelings were actually returned by her...well lets just say that their first kiss had been out of costume at the top of the Eiffel tower.

She had wanted it to be kept a secret, she said it was for his sake. But of course Adrien was terrible at following orders or rules.

Their second kiss had been in the classroom right in front of everyone else. He had just marched up to her before class had started and gave her a peck on the cheek. He had figured it would be no big deal. But she had screamed and blushed heavily, he was convinced that she was going to faint from blood rush. Chloe had almost flung herself across the classroom to throttle the two of them, Sabrina had managed to hold her back, barely. Nino had been shouting. Alya had been shouting. Someone threw something at someone and a window was broken.

Needless to say Adrien was banned from flirting with her, kissing her and handholding for a week and a half. But at the end of that week and a half he got to hold her hand whenever the two of them wanted to. Which luckily for him was often.

The class seemed to accept their relationship, which in a class as tightly knit as that one was a necessity for survival.

Adrien leaned back on the bed and took a flapjack in one hand. Eating it wrapped around the berries, the juices dribbling down his chin. He watched as Marinette took a few big bites of her own meal and washed it down with a big swig of orange juice.  
"You in a hurry?" He asked a tad downtrodden. He had begun to get used to their late night sessions. Sure most of the time he would either go over to her house or she would come over to his and they would lay in the others bed whispering until they mutually fell asleep. He really enjoyed it. And was always looking for an excuse to keep them going.

"Yeah. I should probably get back home before Mom and Dad realize that I haven't come down for Sunday breakfast yet." She said she frowned at the juice dribbling down his chin. Her heart threatening to stop with what she was about to do she leaned forward. She picked up a silk napkin and dabbled at his cheek. He reached out and took her small thin wrist, it was strong with muscles practiced from throwing a yoyo and pulling herself across Paris on a nightly basis. She had not changed much since he first met her, same pig tails, same blue eyes, same smile, same nervous habits...she had matured though, she seemed much more confident and in control.

Sometimes Adrien got annoyed with getting older, and at other times, like this where he got to see how amazing Marinette was...he really enjoyed them.

"And here I wanted to spend the entire day in bed with you. Just the two of us. Maybe watch a cheesy horror movie, have the Gorilla bring us some lunch. Play video games. Some snuggling." He pulled her until she rested on top of him. Marinette giggled and their faces matched, goofy grins and flushed dark red.  
"What is his name? I have never once heard you say his name."  
"I honestly have forgotten it, and it's gone on too long for me to ask you know?" Marinette smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I have to go, sorry. Mom and Dad will be expecting me. Plus I have an assignment to complete for class tomorrow." Adrien nodded, he remembered now. But between his girlfriend, his superhero life and the craziness of class...he typically forgot.

The class had gotten sort of weird after he and Marinette had started dating...not terrible, but definitely uncomfortable. Especially when it came to Chloe and who she was dating...it just seemed out of nowhere. Well as long as his friends and classmates were happy, and he had seen nothing to contradict his thoughts.

"Okay. I guess that you should go." He said sadly as he kissed her on the cheek. She licked the napkin and rubbed at his sticky chin. He looked at her shocked. Jesus she would make an incredible mother.  
"SORRY! It just would have annoyed me all day otherwise." He nodded and sat up. She snaked her way off of the bed grabbing one final flapjack and folding it up a dozen times before popping the entire thing into her mouth and swallowing.

"Tikki! Spots On!" Adrien never got tired of seeing her transform, it was indescribable. Just a thousand little ladybug appear out of nowhere, surround her and standing before him is the undisputed hero of Paris. Princess of justice and harbinger of discipline and hope.

"I'll see you later Ladybug." Adrien said as he stood up and hugged her tightly. She returned it, Marinette knew how much Adrien loved skin contact, or contact in general, after being without it for so long in his life...she was more then happy to give him some comfort.

"See you later citizen Agreste." She responded kissing her hand and throwing it to him once she got to the window. She hoped that it looked cool. "Bug out!" With that she flung herself from the window and flung her yoyo to the nearest building where it stuck fast. She rapidly swung her way through Paris. Back to her own waiting unslept in bed.

 **I own nothing not even this computer. I have a few ideas in mind but any suggestions will be taken happily. This will not focus all the time on Marinette and Adrien, it will mostly be the secondary characters/background characters. This is an AU so anything can happen. Please read and review. I will try and update as often as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review, and any suggestions for where this can go just PM me or leave a review in the comments. Just a reminder that this is a Lila-less AU so just be aware of that. And it will mostly focus on the secondary characters in the class. They need attention too.**

Max shook his head looking around the classroom. Disorder and disfunction, it always seemed to happen whenever the teacher left, which was starting to become more and more of a recurring thing these days. Unfortunately. Everything had changed, and it was incredibly bad. Scary Bad. Mostly because of how it put him out. And honestly it was entirely Marinette and Adrien's fault.

Well that might be a little cruel. But ever since the two of them started dating a lot of stuff had changed and Max for one did not think that it was for the better. For starters the moment that Adrien and MArinette had begun dating that effectively took Adrien off of the counter for dating purposes. Which spelt bad news for Chloe.

She had been determined to catch the guy in her web. Annoyingly now that she had nothing, which meant she had to improvise. She had to find and snare a guy who

1) Made her look good.  
2) Looked good himself.  
3) Would do what she said.  
4) Was acceptable to bring to public functions.  
5) Was what she considered to fall under her very narrow option of cool.

And she did. She chose a guy who met all of those requirements. The only problem that Max had with that was that she decided to take his best friend. He knew that Kim had a crush on Chloe, idiotic really as she was the absolute worst. But Max never claimed that Kim was especially intelligent. Or had that great of a memory. So when she demanded that he take her out for a date the fastest boy in class instantly jumped at the chance. And just like that the two were dating.

Which meant that Kim had little to no time to spend with Max, which meant that Kim's grades were getting dangerously low. If he wasn't careful he could easily be kicked off of the cross country team. And Max knew that would absolutely kill the poor idiot.

Chloe was also acting very weird now that she was dating. Almost as if she expected to spend all of her time with just one person. She had cut Sabrina entirely out of her life. Which was odd as Max thought that the two of them were basically best friends, in their own weird ways. So with no Sabrina to do her homework for her Chloe's grades were dropping, which agitated her father who continuously told her to do better. Which made her grouchy and caused her to lash out at any given time.

Max knew all of this from the few snatches of conversation that he could manage to grab with Kim before Chloe spirited him away.

Chloe wasn't the only one who had started dating the moment that Adrien and Marinette were off the market. Nathaniel had somehow grown enough of a spine to ask a girl out. The only problem was that it also had disastrous results. The artist had been trying to get more confident to ask the dark haired girl out. So the instant that he couldn't he moved on to the next blue eyed girl. He had a type. Which in this case was nice blue eyed girls.

Now Rose and Nathaniel were dating. And Max had to say that his opinion on the subject was mixed. For starters he was glad that his friends had gotten together, but he also knew that Rose would stick with any situation if it meant that it didn't hurt anyone. And in this case she was worried about hurting Nathnaiel's feelings. But she was also unknowingly breaking Juleka's heart.

Max could see it. It was super obvious. The purple streaked introvert would look over at where Rose and Nathaniel would sit and sigh over dramatically. She definitely had a crush on Rose, but she never acted on it. Similar to Nathaniel she was just too shy to admit her feelings.

The entire back corner of the classroom was beginning to grow gloomy with how much the poor girl sulked in the corner.

Max heard a snap from in front of him. And there was the real icing on the cake. Alix. The poor kid would just stare at where Chloe and Kim would sit sometimes when they had a free time during class hours and break pencils. Max knew why. It was pretty obvious. She had it just as badly as Juleka did But the little pink haired pixie had a bit more of a physical reaction to things compared to Juleka. She would lash out or grow angry quickly.

Max knew that the combined grades of the class were drastically dropping. Which could reflect badly on his grades, or make people suspicious of how he was able to do so well in a class that was filled with emotional and mental wrecks. Which meant that he would have difficulty getting into a good school because people would always be doubting his intelligence.

The logical thing to do? He had to break someone up.  
The easiest target of course would be to break up Adrien and Marinette. But that would also be the stupidest thing to do. If he broke them up then he would have to deal with a depressed Adrien, a depressed Marinette and their two insane best friends who would be hell bent on killing whoever made them sad. Which obviously meant that the restoring of the status quo would be impossible. The scientific answer? Ignore it, it would be impossible to return to the statue quo, which meant that he simply had to change the class around to make sure that the current relationships broke up.

He just had to break up his best friend with the worst possible person in existence, and break up the shyest person on planet earth and the nicest girl in Paris. His hypothesis? If he broke up Kim and Chloe, and Nathaniel and Rose, then hopefully he would have his idiot back and the overall grade point average of the class would raise and he would be able to go to a good college without any worry.

Now he just had to find a way to break the 'happy' couples up. And for that he would need help. He instantly discarded the clique. Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette were always in their own world, so it would be useless to try and force them to help break up the others. Not to mention even though they didn't admit it all of them were hopeless romantics and would never try and ruin a persons relationship...  
Max would definitely need someone more devious for that. He instantly disregarded Ivan and Mylene, those two were amazing, no one in their right mind would do anything to those two...they were pure and deserved protecting.

That meant that the army he had was regulated to...those three...just maybe...well a general goes to war with the army that he has...

* * *

Alix broke another pencil and stabbed the pointy ends into her notebook. She hated how she felt this way. She hated how emotional she felt, she hated how it was over those two of all people! She rubbed at her eyes annoyed. She had found that she was doing that a bit more often now. She hated emotions, they got in the way of everything, pesky little nuisances.

She looked up anyway. Kim was still listening to the blonde she demon go on and on about some rich thing or other. If he ever tried to say a thing she would just hold up a hand or interrupt him. She clearly didn't want to hear anything...ungrateful heartless monster that she was.

Alix hated to admit it but she actually missed Kim and his stupid bets. He hadn't had the time to make any. Apparently Chloe was one of those twenty four hour girlfriends who demanded a guys full attention. And when it wasn't Chloe it was track and field. Everyone at first was glad for the break from Kim's stupid bets...but then Alix realized something. It was like how a person could get sick of sitting on a beach on a tropical island. It got repetitive and boring and then you ended up depressed. And here she was depressed...all because she wasn't getting dared to do stupid things that always ended up with her beating the meat head.

So instead of actually going through her emotions like a normal human being she instead was breaking pencils and skating around Paris as aggressively as she could.

A note was dangled in front of her face. She opened it and looked at the scrawling. She then turned her head to the left. There sat Sabrina, she had moved there ever since Mylene began to sit next to Ivan and Chloe insisted that Kim sit with her. The entire seating chart had been disrupted and everyone was all mixed up. Luckily enough that meant that all Alix had to do was nudge her and show her the note. The redhead looked up startled. She had clearly been a million miles away in her own mind. Sad at loosing her only friend in the world. She was even sadder then Alix about it.

She looked at the note and turned to look at Alix quizzically. Alix just pointed behind herself at Max and shrugged.

* * *

Juleka was trying not to be obvious...but it made her furious...the way that she hung over him...and he hardly even seemed to care...Half of her wanted to be smug, it would serve the precious little pixie right for getting so attached and invested. It would be satisfying to see her get her heartbroken, or eventually break it as she tried to get through to him. But then Juleka knew that her own heart would break at the sight.

Rose was her best friend, sometimes her only friend. And she cared about her deeply. To see her with a guy who was clearly only with her as some sort of compensation prize, only with her because he had no other idea what to do and she was the next best thing...

Juleka knew that her best friend was going to get hurt over this. And she didn't want her to hurt. She knew that she could make Rose happy and remarkably enough Rose was the only person who could ever make her happy. That was a rare thing to do, especially with how bleak she was...But sweet little Rose always seemed to manage it.

Juleka pouted even deeper into the corner. She wanted it to swallow her up, or for the room to swallow everyone else up. She felt horrible, she felt ugly, she felt disgusted that she couldn't tell her friend how she really felt, she felt even worse because she knew that she probably didn't feel the same way. No one could.

Soemthing tapped the desk in front of her. She looked up and found the small piece of folded paper. She unfolded it and looked at Max, he was not catching her eye though. She looked back down. A simple enough request, and she ought to be able to do it. It wasn't like anyone would notice if she didn't wait around for Rose after school. Not even Rose.

* * *

Max tapped his feet impatiently before taking a deep breath. He had a reputation to uphold. He had to remain as put together and impassive as possible. He still looked at his watch waiting for the others to show up. The bell had rang a few minutes ago and he had been the first one to get out and get going before the others.

Finally he heard three sets of heels. Well one set of fashionable heel/boots that made her look taller. A set of those rollerblade shoes that rumbled as she walked. And a pair of those prim and smart mary jane style shoes. Finally Alix, Sabrina and Juleka rounded the corner and stood in front of him. His back was to the back of the school and he gave what he hoped was a trusting smile. Anyone who went past would think that this was some sort of strange beat down.

All he had to do was convince the three of them. And honestly it should be pretty easy. After all he was smart.

"I need your help." He started.

 **I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review. Any and all suggestions should be put in the PM box or comments. I am interested to see where people think that this should go. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and reviews. Any ideas for where the story can go just PM me or leave them in the comments. It would mean a lot. Now onto the story.**

Kim sighed quietly. He was bored. And he was pathetic. He was bored because he was just sitting there in a nice limo and listening to Chloe yap about something or other. And he was pathetic because he was eating potato chips. Not bad chips either. In fact potato chips were pretty awesome.

Chloe had not noticed him eating in her limo, which meant that she wasn't paying attention to him. If she had been paying attention to him then she would have screamed at him to throw the potato chips out the window. Because they were.

a) A greasy disgusting peasant food that she didn't want near her.

and

b) Would ruin the inside of her very expensive limo.

She didn't have to worry about cleaning it. Or paying for it. It was bought with her daddies money after all. Still he sort of wished that she had noticed that he was eating the chips. That would have meant that he would need to stop eating them and throw them out. And it would mean that she was actually paying attention to him. What was really annoying was that she was probably not paying him any attention. That was what hurt the most.

He had actually thought he would be happy if he began to date Chloe Borgeious. The exact opposite seemed to be true. She had this really weird phobia about going out into public for some reason. As if her being seen walking along the public streets would reflect poorly on her or something. He didn't really get it. But she got so freaked out about walking that she insisted that she get driven everywhere.

Kim didn't really like to drive. When you walked places, or better yet, ran places, you get to see more. You get to experience more. But when you are in a car all you can do is look out the tinted windows at nothing really in particular. Kim crunched another chip between his teeth.

It had made sense to him at the time as to why he should date Chloe. She was pretty, she was popular, she was rich. It seemed as if it would make his life a lot cooler and easier. Instead it just seemed to complicate things. He knew that she wasn't nice. He would have to be a complete idiot to not have known that.

Now though, with the way that they spent their time together...he wasn't so sure. It was awesome to get all of this free stuff, she liked to treat him, but she also expected him to treat her. And he didn't have as much cash to fling around as she did. So he was actually getting a little strapped when it came to the cash department. So more often then not the two just went back home to her hotel room where she would play on her phone or read a magazine. It felt more like babysitting then actually dating.

Kim's idea for a date would include at least some time spent at the gym or something. Working on his physique.

Chloe seemed to have a great physique though, even without working out. It must have been from all of the rice and fish that she ate.  
"Throw those out now!" She said glaring at him as he crunched on a chip. He quickly finished it and rolled down the window to the limo. They were nowhere near a trash can and he knew that Max would probably kill him if he saw him littering...but when Chloe Borgeois said something it was better to do it then leave it for later.

Kim tossed the bag out the window. He did it regretfully. After hearing all of that stuff from Max about the ice caps and climate change...he honestly felt a little guilty for some of his more wasteful ways.

They pulled up in front of Chloe's fathers hotel and she strutted out. Not even checking to see if the taller boy was following. Kim bit his thumbnail...maybe he should try something different tonight to actually get her attention, find a way for them to actually have some fun tonight. To do something different.

* * *

They did the exact same thing that they did ever single day after school. They played on their phones without really looking at each other for a few hours. It was mind numbingly boring. And there was zero things that Kim could do about it. Mostly because no one in their right mind would break up with the daughter of the most powerful man in Paris. Then again no one in their right mind would have begun dating her either.

The clattering of wheels over the street corner caught his attention as Kim left the hotel early in the evening. He paused and looked up, his face breaking into a grin for the first time that day.

"Hey kim." Alix said as she began to skate in circles around the boy.

"Oh. Hey Alix." Kim acknowledged the short pink haired girls presence with a nod. She spun around him in a tight circle. Like a shark coming in for the kill.  
"Kim." she repeated herself before stopping in front of him. The doorman had retired inside and it was just the two of them. Kim enjoyed this chance for the two of them to be outside. After spending all day indoors with Chloe he felt really really lazy. Getting the chance to take in the night air was very nice. Calming and quiet.

"Haven't seen you for a while." She said as she began to skate lazily down the street towards his house. She of course knew where he lived. It wasn't like it was some big secret or anything.  
"Chloe. She demands a lot of attention." Alix bit her lip and tried to encourage herself not to fly into a rage. She was not happy that her friend was dating that she demon. She wanted him to be happy, but he was so clearly miserable with Chloe...It really raised the question about the point. What was the point of being with a person that treats him so badly?

"Yeah I figured as much. She's been cutting into your work out routine too huh?" Alix said patting Kim's abs. He touched it self-consciously and glared at the legally a midget girl.  
"I'm in the best shape of my life. I could do a marathon if I wanted to." Alix cockily smirked up at him.  
"Sure you could. And I could dance the ballet." She did a dramatic flourish with her feet and legs imitating a ballerina. She really could actually, when she was younger she had taken a couple of lessons in ballet.

Kim felt something working in his mind. Although he did not always seem it he was pretty imaginative. He had to be to come up with all of the dares and challenges for himself and his classmates. Alix noticed the glint in Kim's eye. He was thinking of something. It was just taking him a bit longer. Probably because he had not been exercising enough. He got stupid if he didn't go running. Or at least stupider.

She had to beat him to the punch though. That was part of Max's entire plan. For her to be the one to bring it up. She paused and turned to face him. Even while wearing her skates she was significantly tinier then the athlete. She put her hand out onto his chest and rested it there for a moment. One part to slow down and one part to discreetly cop a feel. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Yeah? What is it?" He had not been alone with another person besides Chloe for a while now. She demanded all of his free time and energy. The sudden touch from Alix reminded him that girls could actually have firm palms, or bitten nails. It was weird how she almost had to stand on her tiptoes of her skates in order to touch his chest. Her tiny doll like hand was directly over his pulsing heart.

"I have a dare for you." His heart skipped a beat.

 **Please read and reviews. Sorry that this is so short and it had been such a long time. If there is any interest in this story please give me a few ideas of where this could go. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review as I do not know who has enough interest in this story to warrant me to continue to update it. So any ideas please leave them in the reviews or PM me. I think that I have a few ideas for this story but I appreciate the input. Onto the chapter. More set up, I doubt anyone even cares enough to read this though. But just a reminder that it is supposed to focus more heavily on the classmates instead of on the main couples. So probably little to no superhero action.**

"Nathaniel? Is it almost ready yet?" Rose said sweetly. Her smile still held tightly in place. She had remained completely immobile for around two hours and fifty minutes. She had no idea that drawing took this much time. Honestly she was rather surprised. And also slightly exhausted, her muscles needed to get moving or else they might whither away and die.

At least it meant that she would be able to spend time with her boyfriend and that he would get to practice. Not to mention he promised that she would be able to keep the actual portrait. She knew that it would be a masterpiece.

"Oh, uh yes it is almost done." Nathaniel lied. She fixed her smile a little tighter and remained in place, slightly shifting and straightening herself up. She had a sweet smile, its affect was a little lost because she always used it. She was always smiling. And it was a very pretty smile.

Nathaniel had to assure himself that that was what he liked about her. That she smiled. And that she did it towards him so often because she cared about him, and not just because she was so naturally sweet towards everyone as a default.

Nathaniel stifled his groan of annoyance. He had everything right about her except for the eyes. For some bizarre reason he could not put down Rose's eyes. He had tried out a dozen different styles and a dozen different eye shades. IF he was being completely honest he should have ended this around and hour and a half ago. He was a relatively quick drawer and since this had no colors in it it should have been done all the faster.

But no he was still caught up on her eyes. Everyone had distinct eyes. So sometimes people would do shortcuts and just do similar eye styles. He knew that he would sometimes do that and had caught himself doing it dozens of times.

Of course that didn't necessarily mean that he ever actually fixed his mistakes. Instead he would normally just keep on making them. He put the eraser to the page and removed a little bit of the eye. He could see what the portrait would look like if it was colored, her smooth peach colored skin, her gorgeous blonde hair and of course her typical bit of pink thrown all around. But when he came to the eyes he always became stuck.

Mostly because whenever he saw her bright blue eyes he would become reminded of other bright blue eyes. Not like hers. no Roses' eyes were one in a million, she had the color of frosting, the color that comes with sugar and lollipops or frozen flavored ice. She had eyes that would not be out of place on a children's television commercial.

He would become reminded of similar blue eyes. Eyes that were more like flowers in a window sill, they smelt nice and were soft and seemed to brighten up a room whenever she was in it. The kind that you would find yourself drawn to and focusing on so that you could sketch them. Of course flowers only survived when there was sunlight. And of course the flowers that he was so attracted to became attracted to the sun. Marinette and Adrien. He really should have seen it happen earlier.

Still not the worst, whenever he found himself making Marinette's slightly slanted and very expressive eyes on Roses face he would always remove them immediately. Just hunch forward and rapidly erase.

It was when he started to make the other pair of blue eyes that he became concerned. The cold blue eyes. The eyes that seemed to pierce directly into him. They were cold, cruel, calculating as a glacier. There was also a sort of beauty to the eyes, a hidden depth that was properly protected by the frigid exterior. Nathaniel wanted to explore the depths of this particular set of eyes further…because for the life of him he could not place where he had seen the eyes before. Ironic seeing as all of his work was exclusively from real life.

Everything that he drew, even the superheroes were influenced from places, people, or things that he had seen in his daily life.

"How is it coming Nathaniel?" Rose piped up again. She squirmed a little, she wasn't used to being so still for so long. In fact she was more used to going for walks after school in order to burn off energy.

The fact that Nathaniel had insisted that they stay in the classroom for him to better draw her had been a tad disappointing. She had expected somewhere a tad more romantic, maybe at the Eiffel Tower or on her favorite bridge in the entire city…but he had said that there were too many people around and that they may distract him. Or even worse look over his shoulder and compliment him on his work. He enjoyed the compliments but never when he was working. He claimed that it made him paranoid or overconfident.

"It's almost done." Nathaniel assured her again. Rose resisted the urge to check her phone. She wanted to text Juleka. She felt a little bad that the two of them hadn't been hanging out as often as they used to. But Rose was spending more time with her boyfriend! So that made it okay, right?

She sure did miss the long walks that the two of them would take after school though. those were always the best. they would walk from one side of the city directly to the other. They would just talk and gossip and laugh and stroll through the parks and down the busy Paris streets….well she would do the talking and Juleka would do the listening. She was such a shy girl, and so silent, Rose was always amazed whenever she got even a little peep out of her.

Sure was almost like Nathaniel in that way, reserved, almost defensively so. In fact for the entire time that the two of them had been dating she had never once gone over to his house. He had come over to hers plenty of times. She introduced him to her family, shown him around her neighborhood. Yet he had never seemed interested or even all that keen to bring her to his home.

Nathaniel decided that he might need to give up soon. These eyes weren't right either. Well they were closer to Roses eyes. Especially compared to the last two that he had drawn. He had actually drawn two other portraits of Rose, each one with a different set of eyes. The eyes that he compared to a glacier, the eyes that he compared to flowers, and finally these eyes. The ones that he thought were the very closest to the girls eyes.

Yeah he felt as if he could show her these eyes. It wasn't his proudest work but he thought that she might like them the most.

What was he saying? This was Rose she loved everything. He had never actually seen the girl consumed by hatred of any kind. It was almost scary in and of itself. As if she had her own superpower….what would Rose look like as a superhero he wondered?

"Here. I think that you'll like it." Nathaniel said as he ripped it out of his sketch pad and handed it over to the giddy Rose. She was almost bouncing up and down in excitement. She gasped and smiled widely. Nathaniel hoped that she wasn't putting on a show for his benefit. She did always act a little bit too happy, he wondered if she had other feelings…other emotions…other ways to express herself.

"Oh Nathaniel it's lovely! I positively love it!" She said as she leaned over placing her weight onto his desk and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You are so talented!"

Nathaniel blushed and rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Oh no. I'm just okay..I just happened to—mhhmmh—" He cleared his throat, he had felt his voice beginning to crack "I just happened to have a very good model is all."

Rose beamed at that and sat down next to him leaning her head against his shoulder and looking at the picture.  
"A model huh? Now that would be an interesting career!" She giggled slightly, her feet were taping the floor excitedly, she half wanted to walk right out of there and drag him along with her. She wanted to show him around Paris and maybe convince him to try out his 'model' on the other wonderful landmarks….

But she controlled herself. She had to remain at least a little bit reserved for his sake.

The door to the classroom creaked open and walking in on her styled black boots was Juleka. She was watching the floor with one eye, while the eye that she kept continuously covered scanned the surrounding classroom. She had been inside of there just about every day of her life for the past few years…but that didn't mean that she still was comfortable there.

She was made even more uncomfortable by interrupting the two lovebirds in their little nest. She felt her heart spasm a little, just a tiny clench, something to remind her that she was all too human and had emotions all too real.

And every time she saw Rose with her boyfriend she felt as if all of her emotions were beginning to build up too quickly.

"Juleka!" Rose shouted excitedly as she skipped out of her seat and down the staircase two and three steps at a time. She tackled Juleka in an excited hug and held her tightly. Juleka told herself not to blush, not to blush, oh why did Rose have to be so adorable and sweet and smell so good and be the best thing that ever happened in her life?

"What are you doing here?" Rose said pulling back with the biggest smile that she had given Juleka today. She always tried to outdo the last smile that she had given to her friend. Either by starting the day with a small grin that grew wider and wider, or just finding ways to make her smile all the brighter and more encouraging as the day wore on. She knew that although Juleka was all 'dark' and 'goth' and 'emo punk tough kid' she was also a big shy softy that needed a smile every once in a while.

Juleka tried not to think of this as being part of Max's master plan. That kid was way too smart for his own good. The only thing that was keeping the entire world safe from him was that he was a lawful good type and that he was too addicted to video games to ever try and become a serious threat to society.

She tried to convince herself that she wasn't playing exactly how Max had planned this out and that she was actually doing this of her own free will and she wanted Rose to be as happy as she could possibly be…

Juleka wanted to tell herself that but she also ultimately knew the true reason why she was doing this.

She wanted Rose all to herself and was jealous that Nathaniel had beaten her to asking the sweet little girl out.

"I-I have to talk to you." Juleka stammered out in her typical mumble a little bit of her hair stuck in the side of her mouth and she absentmindedly blew it out.

"Of course." Sweet little naive Rose chirped up towards her friend. Juleka turned towards Nathaniel who was just awkwardly sitting in place and watching the proceedings as if he were at a football game.

"Alone." Juleka said with a bit of force. Nathaniel held up his hands and walked out of the room. He looked at Rose quickly.

"I'll be outside." He didn't even bother to touch her. If it had been Juleka she would have at least given Rose a kiss on the forehead. Rose simply nodded and smiled as Nathaniel stepped outside. She turned her attention back to Juleka expectantly.

"I…need your help…this favor is going to be big and it's going to sound strange."

 **So yeah if anyone is actually reading this or actually cares about this story please leave a review. I have been debating deleting it. Any ideas for what could happen next PM me or leave them in the comments. Just a recap it is so far Rose dating Nathaniel, Kim dating Chloe and the main cannon couples. Things are going to be shaken up later. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I should threaten to not write more often. That got a response. I am hoping to focus more on this and finish it within a dozen chapters or so. Sorry if any of it feels light. Please read and review. Sorry that it has been so long since I actually wrote anything.I sort of forgot that this story was even a thing. But I am back now. I own nothing not even this computer.**

Kim didn't know why he was even here. He hated having to wear this ridiculous monkey suit. It made him feel like he was being inspected by everyone around and judged for the fact that he couldn't afford a better suit.

Kim adjusted his tie for the millionth time and looked around the room. He didn't know one person here. In fact the last few days had been such a whirl of activity that he had no idea what was even happening. All he knew was that somehow Sabrina had gotten Chloe to throw a party. Not only that but he had helped convince her. Not only that but he had somehow talked her into inviting the entire class.

But as he looked around it felt more like she had invited the entire school. He was surrounded by dozens of people and he only really recognized a handful. And most of them were already paired up with someone so he could't actually go over and talk to them.  
He wished that he at least knew what this party was for. As far as he could tell it was just a bunch of rich Parisians standing around and congratulating each other. On what he had no idea. At least he got to wear a tuxedo. And he looked straight up awesome in a tuxedo. Maybe he should buy one? Or get Chloe to buy him one.

She had told him to get one...he hoped that she was going to reimburse him for renting the tuxedo. It fit really well and he thought that it made him look like a spy.  
Kim. LC Kim. Or Kim LC if you were American.

Speaking of American's there was one shouting loudly and excitedly at the mayor before laughing loudly. He was wearing a cowboy hat. Was that just a thing? Man the United States must be wild.  
"You look pretty cool." Kim turned around and had to look down. She of course looked a little annoyed at that but it quickly smoothed away. Kim gulped and cleared his throat.  
Alix was also wearing a tuxedo. But her's was more of a woman business casual. It hugged her frame better then his raggedy looking thing. On top of that her tux had a really cool long pointed collar and shoulder pads. She also had her hair different from normal.  
It was let out so that it framed her face. No make up of course. She would never wear makeup. That was just how Alix rolled.  
"You look nice." Kim said simply. He had to clear his throat. Why was he having trouble talking? It was Alix for God's sake.  
"Thanks. Same with you." She said appreciating how he really did fill out a suit. He looked pretty good. Not as awesome as she did of course. But he was certainly starting to get there.

"Why aren't you dancing? Figured Chloe would have you out on the dance floor." Alix said sliding up to him as stealthily as she possibly could. It wasn't hard. Sneakers, they snuck for a reason.  
"She says that she needs to socialize or something. It was weird. And complicated the way that she described it. I didn't really question it. She's actually over there." He pointed to a break in the crowd where Chloe was talking with some sort of high society folks. From Denmark...or Italy...he couldn't tell. They were dressed fancy though. With actual silk suits. Chloe laughed out loud and held her hand to her collar bone for emphasis. She was totally faking it. Anyone would be able to tell that. Even someone like Kim could tell.

"She looks pretty." Alix stated the obvious. Looking Chloe's dress up and down. Golden instead of her usual yellow. With a small rip up the side to show just enough of the leg that she would look sophisticated. Not enough to make her look 'skanky' and of course she had her hair up in some sort of ridiculous fashion statement. Alix had to give the spoiled rotten brat this much credit though, she was at least standing beside Sabrina. The bespectacled red head was standing beside Chloe in a blue dress with a small white flower design across it.  
"Yeah. She does look nice tonight."  
"It's impossible for Chloe to look 'nice' she can however pull off pretty." Alix said with a bit of a sneer. Kim raised an eyebrow with a smirk of surprise.  
"Someone jealous that they didn't get to wear a ball gown?"  
"I wear this suit better then you ever could and you know it." She said simply. She was blushing a little. Just around her ears. Right where it was covered by her hair so that you couldn't actually see anything.  
"Yeah. But you wear it too stiffly." Kim said as he slumped backwards against a near by wall. "You need to look cool. Aloof. At rest. Relaxed. If you can't look relaxed in a tux then what can you look relaxed in?"  
"You call that relaxed?" Alix grabbed a near by chair from a couple who were about to sit down and brought it over to herself instead. "This is relaxed." She flopped down into the chair and spread her legs like a frat bro. She smirked up at him, one of her arms hung from the back of the chair.  
"This is how you look like you don't care about anything at all. This is the expert look in being relaxed."

"Expert? Really that's what you call yourself? An expert? I bet you don't even know how to dance in that thing?" Kim threw the comment out offhandedly. So he was very surprised when she took his hand and pulled him out towards the dance floor. Her tiny delicate hand grasped around his larger meaty one. It was surprisingly soft, did he moisturize?

"What are we doing out here? What are you doing?" Kim's eyes widened and looked around for any way out at all. But all that he got was a couple of fingers snapping in his face and then his hand being held up so that he was in the follower position. He felt a firm hand on his waist and instinctively brought his hand to her shoulder. The two of them started off slowly. Imitating the other dancers footwork. Just along with the rest of the flow.

It was only about three minutes of silent dancing that Kim put together that they were doing more then just copying the others. The two of them were actually in synchronization with the rest of the group.  
"When did you learn how to dance? And so well?" Kim said as he tried not to slip on his own two feet. For an award winning athlete he wasn't the most graceful person alive.  
"My Dad signed me up when I was little." Kim smirked and quirked his eye brow again. She fumed and stomped once on his shoe. He hardly felt it, although her sneaker did leave tread marks on his fancy dress shoes.  
"Young. When I was younger my dad had me take dancing lessons because he was afraid that I might miss out on the joys of femininity. He also made my brother take the class too though. So that was good."  
"And did you always lead?"  
"If you're forced to follow then eventually you pick up the steps that the leader does. It really isn't all that hard."  
"I forget that you are such a dork sometimes. You're always so...what's the word?"  
"Awesome? Tough?"  
"Thick skinned. It's like you got armor on or something." Kim said instead as he stepped forward. The tempo and the song had finally changed as had the tide of dancers. But instead of the two of them twirling in position Kim just forced her to retreat a few steps and try to readjust to him taking the lead.  
"In fact you never actually told me why you wanted this thing to happen. All you said was that you had a dare for me and the rest was well...this..."He gestured around the room to the people dancing and the couples spinning. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, frankly it's great that Chloe is actually helping us with something so cool...But I still have no idea why you would want this to happen."

Alix began to speak up when her face broke out in a big grin. The song that had just come on also caught Kim's attention. His face began to twitch before it broke into a large smile. He instinctively grabbed her hands and shook them once. She responded with an equally over exaggerated shake of hands. Luckily enough Max had come through. That kid was good.

Somehow he had gotten the DJ to play some of Kim's favorite songs. Something that would help break him out of the weird fugue state that he had been in. Alix grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer to the center of the throng of people who had begun to dance. Just because it was a fancy themed party didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy a good mosh pit complete with large groups of dancers.

"Bet you can't keep up with my sick moves!" Kim shouted to Alix over the music. She smirked and threw her hands up in the air. Her hips rotated as if they were not even attached to anything and she hooted loudly over the bumping music. She had no idea how Max had managed it but the mad genius had somehow.  
"WATCH ME!" She shouted back.

* * *

Juleka spotted Rose sitting by herself smiling and waving off a couple of not-so-secret admirers. She did not notice the very real admirer until Juleka was right on top of her.  
"Hey." Juleka said silently. She didn't want to stain her voice or anything while talking. Rose did not jump, she only turned her million dollar smile onto Juleka and even did her adorable little skip upwards. She stopped herself before she accidentally grabbed onto the awesome shoulder pads that Juleka had on. They looked sort of like screaming dragon heads. Rose twirled in front of her and gestured to the entire room as a total.

"Isn't this place just beautiful when everyone is here? It's just like a palace from a fairy tale!" Juleka chuckled and felt herself smile a little at how adorable her friend got. The two of them had been lucky to score an invitation. Lucky for Max's plan and lucky for Juleka because it meant she could actually see her friend.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Juleka stated the obvious. She wasn't surprised that Nathaniel wasn't around. He liked to wander off and get ideas about drawing. She had to give it to the little nut, while he could be eccentric he at least played the part well and was actually good at art.  
"I think that he's...over there...somewhere...I sort of lost track of him..."Rose said a tad downtrodden. Juleka wished that she hadn't perked up realizing that her crush was all alone. But she did. And like the big bad wolf she descended on Rose.  
"Did he ask you to dance at least?" She mumbled the last part, thanking everything under the sun that she was wearing such thick make up. She liked putting it on thick and gloopy like cake batter. It hid any blushes that she got. Which whenever she talked about something as mushy and romantic as dancing...well she would look like NAthaniels' hair.

"No...he said...he said that he didn't like dancing." Rose was fiddling with her hands and looking down at her lap. Not making eye contact with Juleka. Juleka debated whether or not she should poison Nathaniel. He refused to dance with Rose? The greatest thing that was on this planet?!

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Juleka said as she stood up, her large black and midnight blue dress swirled around her and Roses's head snapped up and her mouth dropped open in amazement.  
"Care to dance?" Juleka said smiling down her own sweet smile at little Rose. Rose's grin grew even wider and she slipped her fingers into Juleka's. They had little pink hearts decorated on them and Juleka smiled at how easily the two of them fit together. The pink and the purple nail polish went together splendidly.

Juleka felt her heart beating and her feet tingle. She didn't want the feeling to end. And although she had never danced once in her life she threw herself wholeheartedly into the dance. Rose glided along with her. Their dresses clashed together in a vibrant mix of pink and black. Like a raven and a bird of paradise moving together in perfect harmony.

Rose had an even bigger smile. Her lips turning upwards in an adorable little bow. Juleka wanted to swoop down and kiss her. Snatch the smile off of Rose's face and wear it on herself. But then she would never get the chance to look at it. So she of course refrained herself from doing so. She just appreciated the music and the dance and having Rose all to herself.

She didn't even remember what it had been that Max wanted her to do here.

* * *

Chloe indulged the girl that she was talking with with a laugh that she hoped sounded properly high functioning and high society. She wasn't even entirely sure who this girl was. Probably a Princess from somewhere or other. She could frankly care less about her. She was just enjoying all of the attention that she was receiving. People were being so kind to her. As they should. She was a queen after all. Or as close to one as anyone would ever get. Even little miss princess or whatever.

Chloe was glad that she had come up with the idea to make this into a party. She had at first been against this idea of a party. But when she learned her Daddy had a few important people in town on a few meetings. Diplomatic, business and otherwise...well she couldn't let an opportunity such as that go by unexploited. So she of course exploited it. Inviting all of those other people had just been done out of the generosity of her heart.

(Well also she had invited everyone except for Marinette steal-your-boyfriend DuPain Cheng, and Adrien I-have-responsibilities-now-please-stop-calling-me Agreste. It was just such a delicious thought to think of the two of them alone while everyone else was enjoying themselves at the party. She thought she had even seen Ladybug and Chat Noir slip in at some point or another. The two of them were such a cute couple!)

Sabrina was beside her, as she looked so much better in comparison. Not to mention Sabrina's outfit looked a little better when it reflected off of the radiance of Chloe's.  
"Uh Chloe?" Sabrina said softly as she tapped her friend on the shoulder. Chloe managed to smother a snarl as she turned to her friend and looked down her nose at the mousy little red head.  
"What?"

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Sabrina said with wide innocent staring eyes at Kim's buffoonery. Chloe growled deep in her throat as she saw him toss that little sack of nothing up into the air and then catch her again.  
"No that is my idiot." Chloe said as she untangled herself from the web of guests who had grown around her. She had to stomp across the floor and avoid everyone's eyes while also keeping her head up and her shoulder's back and not looking at anyone else. If she wanted to get embarrassed then she would have done something embarrassing herself. She hated that it was Kim who was going this to her. Did he have any idea how this made her feel? Did he not consider her feelings in everything that he did?!

She stomped right past Juleka dancing with Rose. Why the little blonde was with the red head she would never know. The boy was probably just dating her as a make shift Marinette or something. So desperate that he forced himself on the happiest person on the face of the planet. How pathetic could he really be? How pathetic could Rose really be that she was in denial over all of it? How pathetic could Juleka really be for wanting to date someone that didn't even notice her affections for her?

Why was everyone except for Chloe a complete and utter fool?

Kim wasn't really thinking about anything. He was enjoying himself. For the first time in a long time he was actually enjoying what he was doing. Which in this case was picking up a small pink headed girl the size of a gremlin and flinging her up into the air with the beat of the music before catching her and repeating over and over. Kim had forgotten how much fun it was to be around Alix, it was more then fun he felt positively alive. He felt as if he could relax and unwind and actually blow off some steam. Alix was having a ball, she did not know when she had actually gotten a crush on the massive idiot. It had just sort of happened. Probably when she realized that she was disappointed when he didn't dare her todo stupid stuff. He was...well he was fun. The two of them were laughing too hard to breathe and not aware at all of all of the people looking at the two with mixtures of amazement and horror on their faces.

They didn't even notice the raging tower of gold that was Chloe as she stomped over to them with the most put out expression on her face of all time.

"KIM!" Chloe hissed at her boyfriend as he paused. His bowtie was completely untied and his shirt was starting to ride up and come out of it's tuck. He looked at her in surprise and then embarrassment and then shame.  
"Hey Chloe." He said awkwardly as she strode forward and grabbed his wrist before dragging him back out of the room and down a set of hallways.  
"You are embarrassing me. Yourself and my daddy! You are on thin ice now mister!" She threatened and raged as the party slowly but steadily began to come back to life behind the two of them.

In the hallway entrance was Max, Alix and Sabrina. Juleka was still dancing with Rose. Getting her invested and having more fun then she had had in a while.  
Max nodded, watching as Chloe dragged his best friend away. This was all going according to his calculations. It just needed a few more good pushes.

 **I actually didn't have a plan going into this story so I sat on it until I actually did. And hopefully that means I will be more invested in writing more. Thank you for your patience and inspiring reviews. I appreciate all of them. So please remember to read and review. Thank you for reading and encouraging me. Bad place when I started this thing and that was why I was awol for so long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading. Please read and review. This next chapter might be a little short. I own nothing not even this computer.**

Marinette was giggling as Adrien kissed and nuzzled at her neck. Everyone was trying to ignore it. The couple did stuff like this all of the time. It didn't help that they had switched their seats around so that now they were in the second row and everyone could see and hear them.

Everyday before class began the two would run in. Look around for the teacher, go to their shared desk, sit down, more often then not with tiny Marinette in Adrien's lap and they would whisper things to each other. Giggle like loons and then proceed to kiss and nuzzle. It was so sweet that it was diabetic. It was sickening. And most of the class had gotten used to it and just ignored it. They could do nothing at this point. The situation was as usual well out of their control.

But today was different. Today Chloe was mad. She was furious. And she was just a teeny tiny bit jealous of the relationship that the couple had. She looked at Kim who was flinging a note back and forth between him and Max. Sure they were in the same class, and just a few feet away, and they both had cell phones. But a private conversation was a lot more fun when you could just have it with paper. Also their parents threatened to take away their phone if their phones bills went up too high again. It had happened a bunch of times already.

So Chloe was just on the verge of a break down since she had that lummox flinging a paper football back and forth with his friend. Meanwhile the perfect boy for her was across the way totally ignoring her! Her! She was too perfect to be ignored!

Rose was up in the top row looking down at the adorable sight before her. She loved love. Especially young love. Well not exactly young Marinette was arguably the oldest girl in the classroom. But cute love...yes! That was exactly what she liked. Cute love. And no one was cuter then Adrien and Marinette and the way that they were so open and caring towards each other.

The way that Adrien called her 'My lady'...it just made Rose's heart flutter. She wished that she had a relationship as open and caring as that one. She sideeyed where Nathaniel was sitting and doodling. Or as he called it 'sketch work' just little drawings that he used as practice in order to get better. She looked at his little gray sleeve as it rustled against the wooden desk. It was wearing a rut in it because he was moving it so often.

Rose fiddled with her own hands before she began to inch her hand over the desk towards his free doodling hand. She was almost there and was just touching his wrist when he stopped and looked at her in surprise. His eye grew wide and a little scared. As if he had just gotten a mild electric shock.  
"What are you doing?" He said in confusion. His voice was high pitched...with fear? That made no sense. She just wanted to hold his hand.

"I...well I just wanted to hold your hand." She said sweetly before smiling her million dollar watt smile. She practiced it every day in the mirror and it always cheered her up whenever she saw it. She hoped that it had the same affect on other people and that if they were to ever have a bad day and just needed a smile she could give it to them within a moments notice.

Nathaniel looked at her in confusion, as if hand holding by someone that you were in a romantic partnership in was a completely foreign concept to him.  
"You might ruin my drawing, drag my hand down or something." He said as he carefully moved his pencil and sketches away from her. She tried not to let it hurt her. But it definitely did. It cut her deep. She shook off the feeling and her mind raced for ways that she could actually get closer with her boyfriend...

Maybe she could sit on the other side of him and lean on his shoulder or something? But then she might just get in his light and she knew how much he needed sunlight to draw. She couldn't hold his hand she couldn't really do anything...

Juleka's lips were a tight thin white line. She was giving Nathaniel the stink eye but he didn't notice. Or if he did notice he definitely didn't care. Why should he? Juleka was mostly pissed off that he was being so off putting to the sweet little Rose. To her sweet little Rose. If Rose wanted to hold her hand she just might not even let her hand go. Why was he being so rude to her?

Juleka wished that she had just a bit more confidence to tell her friend how she felt towards her.

"Kim. Come here." Chloe demanded as she gestured for the boy to come towards her. He looked at her in surprise before he complied and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and looked up into his face with slightly lidded eyes. She kept on stealing glances at Marinette and Adrien to see if the two had noticed yet. So far it was not working. Her frown deepened even more. She frowned and actually scooted closer to him.

Kim's eyes went from befuddled to straight out confusion. He looked at her and actually squeezed her a little. This was probably the most intimate that they had been in months...it was completely and utterly out of the blue. After all it was Chloe. The most that they had gotten was a kiss here and there. And he had always been the one to start it up. She never really seemed comfortable with being so open around him.

Weird as she used to fling herself onto Adrien every single day. Until he had begun to date Marinette. Kim shifted a little more. She was wearing a lot of perfume and it was starting to stick to her sweatshirt. It was very flowery and got caught a little in his throat. He tried to clear his throat but she didn't seem to get the hint.  
Chloe if anything just leaned harder against him. Like a cat looking for some warmth.  
"What brought this on?" He whispered down to her. She didn't respond and continued to cling to him. She did it very stiffly, as if she had not cuddled anyone before. Or as if she was making the illusion of cuddling someone. Kim didn't shift, he was too uncomfortable to shift himself. If he moved too much he was worried that she might shatter. OR even worse start yelling at him. So all he could do was sit stiffly while she draped herself across him.

Chloe knew that she had to up her game somehow. She scooted along the bench until she was basically dropping her legs across his lap. Her heels clicked against the seat beside him. She looked up into his eyes and opened her mouth just a little bit. Just enough that he could see her tongue and the sheen of pink lip gloss that she had smeared across her lips. She was not against escalating the situation for her own benefit. And after all, he couldn't be that bad a kisser right? He had to be better then Marinette.  
"Kiss me." She demanded. Kim of course complied. That was what people did with their significant others right? They kissed them? Well he was doing so. Her make up was very thick and came off of her face in flakes. Getting across his chest and even on his own cheeks. His lips felt very sticky from just one kiss. It wasn't very pleasant, and he sort of wanted it to stop. But what would that say about him? And about their relationship? He would never be able to live it down if he stopped.

He did not notice that Marinette and Adrien were also kissing pretty heavily. But they would stop every now and then for breath.

He moved his hand upwards and rested it briefly on the back of her neck before he drew it away. It just didn't feel right. Sure they were kissing heavily but there was no passion in it. No hope or love.

He attempted to pull away only to have her wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in closer to her. She forced the kiss to continue. And he of course complied.

"Would you two cut it out? You look disgusting." Someone said from behind them. They looked up to see Alix glaring down at the two of them. Her hands were clenched together and she was glaring down at them. Chloe pulled away from Kim and glared at the small pink haired girl.  
"Jealous much or something? I don't see how it is any of your business who I kiss."  
"It's my business when you are making disgusting noises a few feet from my head." Alix bit back. She knew that she could vault over her desk and claw the girls eyes out without any trouble. But then she would probably get expelled and/or arrested. Still even with that threat looming over her head it would probably be worth it to do so.

"How is there never a teacher in this classroom?" Max said to himself. Kids making out with each other at all hours of the morning, making a big fuss. It was insanity. Like Lord of the flies levels of insanity. "I mean there are people making out in front of others. This is absolute anarchy. Not to mention public displays of affection are just..." He had to admit it to himself, no one had any control in this classroom.

"Well I think that you should just go to-"Chloe began when the entire room shook. It passed through and then everyone paused. Holding their breaths. Waiting. Knowing what any sort of sudden excitement could mean.

That was when they heard the explosion from outside in the courtyard and someone screaming.  
"AKUMA!" The entire class jumped to their feet and ran out into the stair way. They looked on in astonishment as the entire school yard was covered in a mountain of different sweets. Sugar cookies covered the ground, taffy was gummed to the wall, and jawbreakers were hailing from the sky. Hovering among the mess was a child, younger then all of them, he had on a ice cream man outfit, and he was creating sweets out of thin air. He turned to look at the class and smiled devilishly, cackled devilishly, and raised his hands above his head in a way that could only be described as a child trying to be intimidating and actually succeeding.  
"EVERYBODY RUN!" Someone shouted as the child took aim and flung a large gingerbread house in their direction.

The class instinctively shot off in different directions. This was far from their first Akuma attack. A few people stuck together. Friends grabbing friends, couples grabbing couples. Adrien and MArinette ran towards the staircase with Marinette leading the blonde by the hand. Rose was pulled back into the classroom by Juleka. Max and Kim sprinted away in one direction and the rest of the class simply shattered as the gingerbread flew around them. Sharp as knives and sweet as sugar.

Chloe ran into a classroom and slammed the door shut. She slid down and gasped heavily. She looked around herself in annoyance. She had not had to run that fast in a very long time. She hated these stupid Akuma attacks. She hated how they seemed to always come at the worst of times and she hated how she was always caught up in the middle of it all.

"Ugh. This is going to take forever." She complained turning to yell at Sabrina. She paused once she realized her little red headed friend wasn't there. She realized that she must have left her outside. She stood up to look around out the doorway. The only thing that greeted her was a wall of assorted white spheres. She carefully pulled the door open and jumped back yelping as they clattered around her.

She picked one up and hefted it in her hand.  
"What is this? Some sort of peasant food?"  
"It's a jaw breaker." A voice called from behind her. She turned to see Nathaniel stepping out from his hiding space. He walked over to her cautiously. As if approaching a wild animal.  
"A candy." He reiterated. She looked at it before she bit down hard. She yelped and grabbed her tooth. She was convinced that she had smashed it to smithereens! IT was ruined! Her perfect smile was ruined!

"You're supposed to suck on them." Nathaniel said as he picked one up and licked it. He nodded his head. It tasted pretty good actually.  
"What are you even doing in here?" She demanded annoyed. "Shouldn't you be with that little girlfriend of yours?"  
"Rose ran off with Juleka. She will be safer with her." Chloe sniffed haughtily before rubbing her tooth again.  
"It's fine. It isn't cracked or anything." He said shyly. She glared at him and he looked at the ground before looking at her eyes again. Why were they so familiar? Sure he saw them every day...but he also felt strangely like he saw them more often.

"So why did you let little miss sunshine child run off with her lanky loser?"  
"Juleka isn't a loser. She's her friend."  
"Is that what lesbians are calling each other now?"  
"What?" Nathaniel said in confusion. Chloe looked down at him, he honestly didn't even know.  
"God you are hopeless. They were dancing at my party the other night. Did you not see them?"  
"I was looking around...I've been looking for something to sketch for a while now...so they were just dancing?"  
"Well if their eyes were anything to go off of I would say they wanted to do a bit more then just dance. Can't blame them really. I mean the two are cute as a couple of kittens. And it's not like you are any good as a boyfriend."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nathaniel said trying to get into her face. It was difficult because she wore those impossible heels and they were the same height so she always towered over him.  
"Well you never go anywhere with her. Don't give her any gifts. You're the guy right? Aren't you supposed to make sure that she is happy. HA! That's right you want to be an 'artist' so you can never be happy. Let me guess you're just dating her because she's a discount Mari-trash right? Sweet as honey, wants to just be everyones friend. A loser in training? Tell the truth." Chloe leaned down and licked the jawbreaker in her hand before smirking. "You only dated her because she was the next best thing right?"

"Well why did you bother to go out with Kim then huh? Anyone who isn't blind knows that you're making him miserable."  
"I am giving him the time of his life!"  
"Speaking of time did you know that he came in third place for the latest track meet? He normally gets first. Hanging out with you is lowering his time. You are so proud that you can't even see that you are ruining him."  
"Well you are so head over heels obsessed with Marinette and your head is so high in the clouds that you can't even see that you are ruining Rose."  
"Obsessed? You're calling me obsessed? I'm not the one still pining over the guy that I molested every single day until he got a girlfriend to get you away from him." Chloe scoffed at this information clearly offended. Nathaniel knew that he went too far...but he couldn't be that bad to Rose right? Sure he could probably be a bit more supportive, but he was always so busy with drawing all the time...and it wasn't like she was complaining right?

But he had not even let her hold his hand. What did that say about him? And how he felt about her? If she had been someone different...someone special...would it have been different?

The two glared at each other, their jaw breakers in their hands. Slightly sticking to their palms from the sweat. They looked away at the same time and walked to different desks. Not saying a thing.  
"We're bad people aren't we?" Nathaniel finally spoke out. Chloe didn't answer. She just rolled the jaw breaker between her hands until it disappeared. The Akuma was defeated and the two left the room without speaking another word to each other.

The words that they had said earlier remained echoing through their heads for the rest of the day.

* * *

Nathaniel walked into his bedroom and realized where he knew Chloe's eyes from. They were the eyes in all of his pictures. Even the ones of Rose, even the ones of Marinette. They were all chloe's hard piercing icy eyes.

He blushed as he looked at them, took one picture off of the wall and debated whether or not to crumple it up.

 **Well that is that I hope to have the next chapter up soon so keep an eye out for it. I own nothing not even this computer. Sorry if this chapter was a little on the short side. Just sort of felt like getting it up and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. Hope to keep on pasting at a good pace. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Remember to read and review. I own nothing, not even this computer.**

There was a reason that Kim had begun running in the mornings. And it was mostly because he couldn't run during the school day. Or after his classes. Because he had to take care of Chloe. She didn't like him working out because she said it made him smell. So he was starting to work out before school.  
In this case that meant a few hours running in the morning followed by a couple hundred push ups. And then some wind sprints. Nothing fancy. Just the sort of stuff that his couches liked him to do.

He then would shower and go to class. But not today. Today he had to go to class. He had slept in, thought that he would be able to run and then finish his routine and get to class. But he was wrong. Man was he ever wrong. So here he was, running as fast as his legs could carry him, which was actually super duper fast, and get to class before the first bell.

He was sort of excited to get to class today. It had been about a week since the last super villain attack. He felt as if he and Chloe were finally starting to make some progress on their relationship. Instead of them just hanging out they had actually begun to make out. Which while not much of a change upwards it was still a very positive change. Especially for him.

After all he was making out with the richest girl in all of Paris. He paused when he got to the front door of the school, panting heavily and gazing at his hands. The runners high was really kicking in and he was starting to feel as if he was floating.  
Sure she was the richest...that was what he had thought right? No...no he had thought that she was the richest. She wasn't even the most popular girl in school, that was still pretty strongly Alya. She was just plain awesome.

Chloe just had the money and the determination to make everyone do what she said. Why was he dating her again? Because she was sort of pretty in a...what was the word? Max would know. Max knew everything. He missed Max. He had not seen him for the longest time. He caught him once or twice and they would nod. But he never really got the time to hang out with him.

Kim pushed into the school and walked towards the bright green metal staircase. What was with his mind this morning? It had not felt this clear and awesome in weeks. Runners high probably. Always blame the runners high. That was the best thing ever. Probably better then drugs. Seriously drugs were just stupid.

His feet might have been going slowly but his mind was running at a million miles a minute. He was slowly sorting out everything, his thoughts, his feelings, how he could solve world hunger off of his sheer awesomeness.

Then he walked into the classroom still breathing heavily and instinctively walked over to give Chloe a kiss on the cheek. That had been their new system ever since they had started the make out sessions. Ever since they first made out in the classroom in front of everyone, more or less affirming that they were together for the foreseeable future, he would come into the class a few minutes before the bell and give her a kiss on the cheek or on the hand at times. She would always hold herself out to him.

He thought that it was cute. Everyone else in the class thought that it was gross. Chloe's nose wrinkled up and she sniffed very audibly. She looked at Kim for the first time since they began their little kissing sessions. Her eyes widened and she shooed him away in disgust.

"UGH! What are you doing!" Kim froze just a few feet away from her and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You are disgusting! And covered in sweat! Why are you like that!" Kim looked her up in down and then pulled at his running shirt. He felt the self confidence that he had assimilated during the run slowly drift away into self consciousness. He shifted uncomfortable. Aware that everyone was looking at him. Looking at her and then looking at the two of them together.

"Well I was running. Before school. I need to-"  
"WHY! Why would you do that! Why would you possibly do that! Are you insane?"  
"Babe." Kim said beginning to get offended. He knew that he probably didn't smell the best right now, but he was just going to give her a little kiss on the cheek or the hand. And now she was freaking out. Not over him kissing her, that would be understandable (Her body her decisions if she didn't want him to kiss her because she wasn't feeling it then he would have been totally okay with it.) But he had just walked towards her and she acted like he was carrying the black plague!

"Don't babe me! You look disgusting! You smell disgusting! Why would you think that I would want to kiss you!" She said narrowing her eyes at him like he had tried to hand her a dead rat.  
"Sorry that I wanted to say hello to my girlfriend." Kim responded. Someone was coughing behind him. Attempting to get his attention. He was ignoring it. Sabrina has walked up behind Chloe and was tapping her on the shoulder trying to get her to let this go. But Chloe was stupidly determined. And she was not about to let any of this go.

"Ugh no. Definitely not. You are so gross why are you even running before school now?"  
"Why? Because I can't run after school." He responded his annoyance starting to boil to the surface. "And I can't run during school. And I can't run at all because you are always taking up all of my time with your meaningless nonsense!"

Kim's voice was starting to rise. As was the tension in the classroom. Everyone was watching now. Anxiously expecting someone to break. Kim was pretty happy most of the time. He was far from chill but he was most definitely a good person. So having him chew Chloe out was very frightening to watch. Everyone had the same thought. It would be a good thing if the teacher actually decided to come on time instead of just leaving them all to their own devices like she did every morning.

"Well excuse me track brain. I did you the honor of finally going out with me. And look where that got me! I have to pay for everything, even that silly party that you wanted me to throw for you!"  
"IT should be you to pay for everything. You have all the cash!" A voice called out from behind them. They turned their glares onto Alix, She was standing with her tiny fists on the table and was matching the two of them glare for glare. "Kim runs because he enjoys it. There is a future in there for him. All you do is complain all of the time and say that he should buy you junk! Anyone can see how much you su-"  
"BUTT OUT!" The couple shouted at her before turning to glare at each other again.

"You're going to let her talk to me like that!"  
"wEll it's true." Kim responded icily. Chloe's eyes widened then narrowed, her mouth flapped open and closed and then she hissed out through her teeth.

"WE-ARE-DONE-LOSER." There were some tears in her eyes. Kim took a step back. Looked at her. Wiped his own eyes. This was his first real break up. He said he had girl friends. That was a lie. Chloe was his first. He had told people that he didn't care about something as stupid as relationships and feelings. This was another lie.

He cared. He cared too much. He turned, trying to tell himself that the salt in his eyes was from sweat. It wasn't. It was tears. Big fat salty ones.

The entire class paused and looked at Chloe who was standing there. She was also crying. Not because she had just been dumped. She had been trumping herself up for this for a while. Who in their right mind would want to stay with her? She had also been planning on dumping Kim the moment that Adrien came to his senses and ditched the stupid little pig tailed girl. She had no idea why she was crying.

"Should someone go after him?" Rose called from the back. No one moved. Not even Max. His best friend in the whole wide world knew how much Kim hated seeming weak. Or pathetic. If he went to comfort him now...well it would probably not be for the best in his overly emotional state.  
"Is no one going after him!" Alix shouted before standing up. She glared at Max. "Screw your plan. I'm going after him."  
"How is this my fault?" Max said in confusion and was honestly a little offended. He had just been sitting there. Why would she blame him?

People were so weird.  
"Where are you going?" Marinette said to Alix as she stomped out of the classroom. Marinette being the late sleeper that she was had actually just arrived. She had no idea what was going on.  
"I'm going after Kim!" Alix snarled. She stomped three feet and looked in either direction.  
"To the right." Marinette said and pointed. Alix nodded and sprinted off. Her stick thin legs turning into two blurs.

"That wasn't really the best thing to do you know." Sabrina said sliding up to Chloe and holding out a handkerchief. Just like a personal slave she would do whatever was best for her friend at any given moment. Even without having to be asked for it.  
"Stick your big nose out of it." Chloe responded without a second thought. She dabbed at her eyes. She couldn't let her make up run like this.

Nathaniel found himself sketching the same cold piercing eyes in the back row. This time with tiny jewels falling out of them.  
"Just goes to show. She really is the worst." Nathaniel said offhandedly. Rose looked at him offendedly.  
"That is just rude Nathaniel." She complained. He looked up at her and sheepishly returned his gaze to the picture.  
"Yeah. I know."  
"Then why would you say it?"  
"I don't know." He responded, he had to stay in control. She was his girlfriend after all. And the sweetest girl in should that make him so angry? She wasn't just a discount Marinette that he was using. He wasn't that bad...was he?

He wasn't a bad person...was he?

No he couldn't be. Chloe was a bad person. He was a good person...because he wasn't Chloe. He had to be a good person. He just had to be!

"You're right."He said looking at her in shame. "Thanks for always telling me stuff like that...I need someone like that." Rose smiled brightly. It could get exhausted being kind. She knew it. But it was worth it. She had to ignore the fact that he was sketching Chloe's eyes. She wasn't blind. She cold recognize eyes. Especially eyes that were as noticeable as those. She was not as foolish or as naive as most folks seemed to think. She could tell...she could tell...she could tell when someone wasn't interested in her...

Alix was running down the hallway. She didn't know why she was running to find Kim. At least she wasn't aware of why. Deep down she did. She was running because she couldn't stand the thought of him being sad. Especially over someone as awful as Chloe.

 **Thanks for if anyone seemed a little out of character in this chapter. Sorry if this was a little on the short side. Or if it is sort of developing quickly, I have just been sitting on this story for so long that I kind of want to get it up and out of the way quickly. So there you have this. Remember to read and review this one and the next chapter. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review. I will try to get the next few chapters up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side.**

Nathaniel sighed. It was lunch time and he was walking with Rose. They were going to find a delightful little tea shop or something to get some sandwiches and coffee. It was supposed to be a nice little treat after all of the unpleasantness of the classroom. Kim had not come back until the lesson was almost over and Alix had ran in panting a few minutes after that. It seemed as if neither had actually caught up with the other. The air in the classroom had been heavy with dread. Everyone could feel it. It was like a weight hanging by a thread above their collective heads.

Rose and Nathaniel were trying to talk. Which mostly consisted of her bringing up topics and then him trying his very best to be involved with her. Then dropping the conversation and walking in silence. He actually liked the silence. He enjoyed being lost in his own thoughts with the comfort of being near another human being. But this was not a nice silence. It was an awkward sort of silence that only happened when two people didn't know each other very well or else they were both very lonely.

He used to be very lonely, before he got a girlfriend. He would just go to his room or to somewhere around Paris and just draw. But now...now it was different. He was happy right? He had to be, she was perfect, and she was sweet and supportive and pretty much the greatest person in the class. So why wasn't he happy? Why wasn't he able to just open up and talk with her? Why was he always so hung up on her eyes!

They were the biggest bluest eyes that he had ever seen. They looked like the sky on a sunny day, they looked like they had been taken from a birds egg. They were ever single cliche in the book. And yet he could not sketch them. Sometimes when he was alone and was sketching his classmates he would leave the eyes blank on her picture. Or even worse he would add a different persons eyes...Marinette's eyes...or more and more often Chloe's eyes...

It was strange that all three girls had such similar eye colors and yet such differing personalities. Marinette was nice yet headstrong and easily the most fearless girl he had ever met. Rose was chipper and always excited and supportive, he had never met someone so supportive before...and Chloe? Well Chloe was the worst. She was headstrong, made her opinion known and would spend hours at a time not saying anything to anyone, just playing a game quietly on her phone. So why was it that he kept on drawing her eyes?

Nathaniel reached for her hand before letting his own drop. Rose noticed and every single time that it dropped she didn't know if she felt hurt or relieved. Or a mixture of the two. She was confused. That she was used to. She felt confused about a lot of things. How could bees fly? How come you could only make something so sweet before it was unpalatable? Why were people so cruel towards each other when it was much more beneficial to be kind and supportive?

But what she was confused the most about was her feelings. Specifically towards Nathaniel. When he had asked her to go out to dinner she had said yes. And then again for a walk in the park, a trip to the movies, a tour of some museums. And then even being a model for some of his artwork. She had enjoyed it all. Or at least she had said that she enjoyed it all. If she didn't enjoy something then it was a waste of time right?

And life was too short to waste it. Yet here she was. Spending time with Nathaniel. Who did not seem to want to date her anymore. Strange as they had not even really done anything. They might have kissed. Once. But they had bumped into each other and turned away and it had been weird...yeah not even really kissed.

What did that say about their relationship if they couldn't even hold a conversation, (They couldn't even hold hands with each other!). Rose was near her breaking point. She could feel it. It was not a pleasant feeling. She had to get it all out, he had to get it all out. It would be better for the two of them if they just talked about it. Rose was convinced that nothing could go wrong if you just discussed something with another person.

"Nathaniel?" She prompted grabbing his arm and stopping him. He looked at the girl, he didn't even smile. Her face was so serious, it did not fit well.  
"Yes Rose?" He said turning to face her. Clouds were starting to gather across the sky. It had been such a sunny morning, very hot but what else was new? But now. Now it was starting to grow over cast and very unpleasant. Nathaniel pulled at his bangs that covered his eye. Rose wanted to straighten them out for him but restrained herself.

"I thought that we should talk. Right here and now." She wouldn't ever be able to stop him at any other time. She couldn't hesitate she had to dive straight in.  
"Okay. Let's talk then." He said standing up as tall as he could. "I mean haven't we been doing that all day though?"  
"No. We haven't. I think that we need to talk...about...well I think that we should talk about us. I'm worried about us. I'm worried about what you mean to me. And about what I mean to you."

Nathaniel looked at her genuinely confused. What did that mean? Sure his emotions might feel a little muddled but wasn't it obvious? They were dating, they were boyfriend and girlfriend.  
"Well isn't it obvious? We're dating. You're my girlfriend. Does there really have to be anything else?" Rose bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She was stronger then this. She knew that much. She was stronger then any of this.  
"Nathaniel. Do you even like me?" Nathaniel's mind was racing. How do you answer something like that? Sure he liked her. She was great. He had wanted to be her friend for so long. He didn't have many friends and the chance to get to know her had been awesome...of course he liked her. No one in all of Paris disliked Rose. Except for maybe two people, but they were super weird.

"I-I-" He didn't know how to respond. He felt his chest constrict. He had to think of something. Say something. He couldn't answer this. He needed time to think. He blurted the one thing that came to his mind. The one thing that stuck out from yesterday.  
"I want to know why were you dancing with Juleka at that party the other night?" Rose's eyes widened for a second. Nathaniel didn't feel angry. Or jealous. Or possessive. He felt nothing about it. And that was what scared him so much. That he felt nothing over the fact that his girlfriend was dancing with another person. Sure it wasn't his decision to say who she could and could not dance with...but shouldn't he feel something about it?

"How did you know about that?" Rose said she could see something in his eyes. He was actually having an emotional response to something. IT was just her bad luck that he was feeling pissed off about her having danced with her best friend.  
"Chloe saw you. She told me. Why were you dancing with her?"  
"Well I had to dance with someone. And you certainly weren't going to dance with me."  
"Of course I-"Nathaniel eased off. He wasn't. Of course he wasn't. He would not have danced with her because he would have not wanted to. He did not like to dance.

"Well I still don't think that you should have danced with her."  
"Why shouldn't I have danced with my friend?"  
"You do know that she likes you right?" Nathaniel couldn't stop the words from coming out. He had to get it all off of his chest before it destroyed him. He had to get this indifference out of him one way or another. "She has a massive crush on you."  
"Well it's nice to know that someone in class actually like-likes me." Rose said bitterly. Nathaniel looked at her in confusion and then drastically hurt.  
"Well I didn't know that you always needed some grand big gesture to sweep you off your feet." He responded before turning and starting to stomp away.

"Now where are you going!" She called after him. He looked over his shoulder at her once. He didn't want to respond. But he owed her this much.  
"Far away from you!"

Rose's mouth dropped open in shock, then snapped closed in rage. How dare he! How dare he! She was not the one to blame! All she had done was ask if her boyfriend liked her. And then he had to bring up that she danced with her best friend...her best friend...who also happened to have a crush on her? The realization hit Rose like a ton of bricks and she touched her cheeks in shock just as the first few droplets of rain began to fall.

"Oh no." She said in shock. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

He had skipped lunch. And now his belly was rumbling. He had been too frustrated trying to think up better things that he should have said to her. Better courses of action that he should have followed. He should have done so much more. But all he had done was be needlessly rude to Rose and then storm off because he couldn't stand the thought that he might not have feelings for her. Wasn't that supposed to be a relatively easy thing to work through? You're dating someone, you don't like them, you break up. It should be easy!

Why wasn't life easy!

Nathaniel stormed back to school alone. His hands in his pockets and his head towards the street. IT was beginning to rain even harder. His shoes would slap into the puddles and drench his pants up to the was a very humid rain, the kind that stuck to you like slime. He wiped at his hair in annoyance. He hated this weather. He hated everything.

He heard a bell ring and voices talking. He had gotten back into the school and looked upwards at the talking voices.

Chloe and Kim. On the walkway. Facing each other and talking about something. Softly and calmly. His teeth ground together. He had thought that they had broken up that morning. Why were they still talking to each other? It was infuriating. He wanted something like that. A relationship that was simple. Straightforward. No problems. Sure they had their fights, but wasn't that a good thing? To keep the spice of a relationship alive?

He wanted to scream at them. And he never screamed. He felt a deep sensation bubbling inside of him. Jealous. He was jealous of what the two of them had. A good healthy relationship. He saw a flash of blue. Chloe's eyes had sparked. Almost visibly. She had such vibrant eyes.

Then he realized. He wasn't jealous of their relationship. He was jealous of Kim. Because Kim was with Chloe.

 **I own nothing not even this computer. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Greatly appreciate it. Glad that I got back into this one, I forgot how much fun it is to write all of this. Sorry if anyone seems out of character. That is exclusively for the story. To make it better so to say. I am hoping that the next chapter is a little bit longer but whose to say? We will see.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review because that keeps the chapters coming. Sorry if the last one was a little on the short side, especially compared to some of my longer work. I just wanted to get this one out as quickly as possible. Because...setup I suppose. Hopefully the next few are going to be longer.**

"Kim! Kim! Kim! Wait up! Your legs are longer then mine!" Alix shouted as she finally caught up with the larger boy. She had looked for him all through the classes and even into lunch. But nothing. It was as if he had just upped and disappeared. She had been worried. And she hated that she was worried over the jerk. But he had just broken up with his girlfriend. And the two of them had just danced. In really fancy clothing, in a really fancy had to mean something right?

That was what the media would always say. Or fairy tales. Or Rose. That girl only had romance on her mind. For Alix it was a pretty new experience. She didn't know if she liked it or not, but she was willing to try it out. She would take anything on at least once. And that included romance. And she had felt a bit of a tingle deep in her...well what people would say was her heart. When she and Kim danced she had felt an actual tingly sensation deep in her heart.

So many people and society at large made such a big deal over dancing that it did actually bleed over into her thoughts. The fact that she saw him just when she had given up and started back for school was an annoyance but hey at least she found him. She wanted to...well comfort him. The emotional jerk would probably need it.

Plus maybe she would get another tingle. Or maybe he would get a tingle. She wanted to give Kim a tingly feeling.

She came to a screeching awkward, arm flailing stop when she finally reached him. Chloe stepped in front of him and crossed her arms glowering at the shorter girl. Alix was never one to step down from a threat and kept her chin set as she kept eye contact with the malicious blonde.  
"What is she doing here?" Alix said turning to look at Kim. He was rubbing the back of his neck and also biting his lip nervously. Then determinedly.  
"That is my line." Chloe said taking a menacing step forwards. It was east to menace someone who was so much shorter then you. But it was also easy to attack someone much bigger then you. They never expected it. Alix clenched her fist and glared right back up at Chloe.

"Let me talk to her." Kim said as he touched Chloe on the shoulder gently and nodded towards the classroom. "I'll be right in."

Chloe huffed and turned on her heel before flouncing away. Alix looked up at Kim in confusion.  
"Kim. Dude what's going on?"  
"I should ask you the same question." He said. His hands turned into fists and he glared down at her. She never really thought about his height. He was such a screw up and a bit of a moron that she never really had to run and ideas of his sheer strength through her head. But right then and there, she was reminded of when they were dancing. And it was not a pleasant memory. He could easily fling her around.

"Why do you want to ruin my relationship?" He spat it out. She gaped and then shut her mouth quickly. He couldn't know about Max and Juleka and the others. That would be impossible. But what if he did? No he was probably just making some sort of shot in the dark. She still needed to go carefully.  
"I'm not trying to ruin anything."  
"Yes you are. What you said to Chloe this morning-"  
"I was taking your side."  
"It was a private conversation between a couple!"  
"You were yelling at each other in the classroom! Everyone saw it!" She was beginning to get frustrated. He was not giving her anything to work with. He was just being his typical meat headed self. Not listening to logic or to reason at all. Only going after the immediate thing that was catching his interest.

"You should have still stayed out of it! I managed to convince Chloe to take me back. We're still a couple. I'm just lucky that I am so charismatic." He said the last part semi sarcastically and with a flip of his wrist. Alix grabbed her head and groaned in frustration.  
"You are so aggravating!"  
"Well then you'll be happy to know that I am kindly asking you to stay away from me and from Chloe for the rest of the year. Heck for the rest of our lives if you could find it somewhere in your busy schedule." Alix gaped at him. His mouth was a thin line.  
"CHLOE TREATS YOU HORRIBLY! SHE'S TERRIBLE!"  
"She's my girlfriend so just butt out!" Kim responded before he turned on his heel and stomped away. Alix wiped at her eyes. Crying. She hated crying. She always looked ugly when she did it. She wiped at them in anger before she ran after him. She at least got one thing from crying. Anger. And that meant that she could really bite into the moron.

* * *

Rose stomped into the classroom yanking at her hair and nervously muttering to herself before sniffling. Why everyone was choosing to come back to the classroom while so worked up Max had no idea. All he could deduce from his observations was that everyone was going nuts. Such as Chloe strutting in and going straight for little Sabrina. Cornering her and starting to whisper aggressively at the small orange headed girl.

Rose was sitting at her usual desk crying messily and blowing her nose on some pink tissues with flower patterns on them.

Nathaniel came inside next his head deep in a notebook. He sat in the front. A different choice for him which would probably create tension when everyone else actually showed up for class. They were animals of habit, and if you broke that habit then well...things tended to go poorly for everyone.

Juleka was inching her way closer to Juleka, and Mylene was also making her way up the steps. The girls had a strange flocking habit when one of their own was feeling bad. It probably had to do with the ingrained ideas of femininity within culture compared to the toxic ideas of masculinity that encouraged solitude during emotional problems.

"Rose?" Juleka started touching her friends shaking shoulder. She knew something was bad. Especially when she flinched back from her touch and looked at her with wide frightened caught eyes.  
"Rose? Are you okay?" Mylene asked touching the desk comfortingly. She was one of the most comforting presences in the class. It was like she had a natural aura around her that made everyone relax and tell her their deepest problems. And she would listen patiently without judging you. But it didn't work Rose glared, actually glared at Mylene before she hiccuped wetly and brokenly. Trying to be both angry and sad at the same time. And mostly just coming across as a mess.  
"I-want-hic-to-be-alone."  
"Then...why did you come back to class?" Mylene said. A legitimate question. Max did not approve of eavesdropping but honestly if the people in this place didn't want people to overhear others conversations they would be at least polite enough to go and have them somewhere else. Or speak quietly. Currently everyone was talking at a normal outdoor speaking voice.

"It's none of your business." Max actually did spin around to look at the small blond bombshell in surprise. This was coming out of Rose. As in their sweet little Rose. As in their sweet little honey tongued, never a cruel thing to say about the most evil people in history Rose. She never snapped at anyone. She was usually so happy and bouncy. She would never act like this. Especially towards one of the nicer people in class. Mylene pulled back, stunned and hurt. Ivan stood up from where he was sitting and gave his customary warning growl.

"Rose?" Juleka asked confused. Why would her friend act like that? This wasn't the Rose that she knew. She then glared down at Nathaniel. Him, he did this. It was all his fault. He had to pay. And Juleka was going to be the one to do it. She stood up swung her leg over the desk and then over the still crying Rose and awkwardly climbed over her sobbing friend. She had eyes on her target and grabbed his shoulder roughly.  
"HEY! What did you say to her?" Nathaniel looked up, his visible eye widened and then he returned her icy stare with one of his own. He hoped that it was intimidating. It probably wasn't though.  
"We're through. She's all yours. She'll probably be happier about it." Juleka tried not to let her heart soar at those words. But she couldn't help it. She looked between Rose and Nathaniel. First in shock, then amazement, then happiness and finally in hope. Hope that she might actually have a chance with the most spectacular girl in the entire school. In the entire world. She just had to not screw this up.

But the look on Rose's face. The look of dejection and betrayal. Rose liked to think that she was liked, she built a lot of her self esteem off of it. For the most part it was true. But whenever she met someone who didn't like her back, or was even worse actually malicious towards her...then that could destroy her.

Juleka couldn't even imagine how she must feel if her boyfriend broke up with ehr. And if it was as messy as this looked...

"HEY! We're not done!" Alix shouted at Kim as he stormed into the classroom. He at least didn't try to slam the door on her. So that was probably an improvement on their relationship. Or not. Things were getting drastically out of hand.

"YEs we are! Now leave me alone!" Kim shouted in her face. She began to shout back at him and he returned it word for word. Neither of them giving an inch of space or a moment of silence. Just bickering back and forth nonstop.  
"You should apologize. I can forgive you breaking up with her. But making her cry is crossing a line." Juleka threatened Nathaniel. The boy looked up towards Rose. She turned her death glare onto him and any apology that he was cooking up died right on his lips. He turned his attention back to sketching. Juleka of course looked over his shoulder and snorted.

She could ruin him. She should ruin him. What had he done to not deserve her to blurt out the person in that book?

"Hey! You!" Chloe shouted at Max. He looked up at her and quirked an exasperated eyebrow. He was trying to retreat deep into his mind. Where everything was silent and orderly. And not get stuck in this messy little universe filled with crazy people. Sure he should probably take responsibility for ruining a ton of relationships, but he was not under any real obligation to...it wasn't as if they knew that he had been the one to make all of this happen.

"How could you have made all of this happen?!" She said glaring at him. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked over at Sabrina. The red head looked at the ground ashamed. He didn't need a genius level IQ to tell him the obvious. Sabrina had snapped under the pressure.  
"Sabrina snapped under the pressure. Now tell me. Why would you want to break up the cutest couple in class! Here I thought that you would want your friend to be happy!"  
"The two of you would be happier with other people. Or just not dating at all. You would be better suited with Nathaniel." Chloe took a step back and looked at the red head in shock and vague disgust.  
"What are you talking about!"

"HEY EVERYONE!" Juleka shouted and grabbed the notebook out of the boys hands. "He's sketching Chloe!"  
"No!" Nathaniel shouted, Juleka instantly regretted her decision. She dropped it back towards his hands. Only for it to be snatched in mid air by Kim. He looked at the pictures and then turned towards the wide eyed, red cheeked artist.  
"What is this man? Why are you drawing my girlfriend!"  
"I never said we were dating again!" Chloe shouted to the class warningly. "I said we were on a probationary break!"  
"You said that you were back together!" Alix shouted at Kim and grabbed at his shoulders.

"Wait. Why would you tell her that?" Chloe said turning towards Kim in anger.  
"Give me my drawings back!" Nathaniel shouted reaching for the pictures that were starting to come unglued from their bindings and flutter across the room. Chloe snatched one out of the air and looked at it. It was of her eyes. A very good one of her eyes. She didn't know whether to be flattered, crossed, or creeped out. They were the most accurate representation of her eyes she had ever seen. She touched one with the tip of her finger appreciatively.

"Juleka!" Rose shouted aghast. "Why would you do that to poor Nathaniel?"  
"He deserves it! Rose you deserve the best! Only the best!" Juleka swiped at her face and then focused back on her small sunshine filled best friend. "Rose I am sorry that I did that. I should have told you earlier before he asked you first."  
"Told me what?" Rose said oblivious to the last.

"What the heck is going on in here. It's like a party. Seriously dudes we could hear you all the way from down the hall." Nino said walking in with his arm around Alya. Everyone froze where they were and glared at the DJ. Even Alya shot him a warning look. He held up his hands and walked to where his seat was. It was hard to get to it since everyone was standing up and surrounding Nathaniel, who for some reason had chosen that day to change seats."

Marinette and Adrien ran in gasping for air and looked around in confusion.  
"What's all this?" Adrien said tilting his head to one side.  
"BUTT OUT!" The entire class shouted at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Marinette hoping that she could explain what was happening now. She only shrugged her shoulders. Completely bewildered.

" _I wish that I had a love story as easy as those two."_ Nathaniel thought to himself. It would be easy. Find the girl of his dreams, tell her how he feels and then living happily ever after being late to class. But the only girl that even seemed to catch his interest was Chloe. As in she devil of Paris and worst possible human being ever Chloe.

And he had hurt so many people just to learn that. And it didn't matter because she was with someone else. Sure she might loathe Kim but they were still together.

"This is so like you." Alix muttered at Kim. Yeah. Romance was definitely overrated, she wondered how old she would have to be in order to run away to the mountains and become a crazy hermit woman and not have to deal with all of this screeching class drama. And hopefully never have to think about Kim ever again. He turned to give her an icy death stare. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the favor.

"Take your seats class." Ms Bustier said chippeyrly as she walked into the classroom. A good lunch break with a hopefully good lesson. Of course what greeted her was a mismatched classroom. She looked around it in confusion and raised a questioning eyebrow. Most people returned to there typical seats without any fuss. She looked over at where Nathaniel was still sitting and cleared her throat. The introverted art child looked up in embarrassment aware that everyone was now looking at him.  
"Your normal seats." Chloe glared at Max one more time warningly. She was going to go after him soon, she was going to make him pay for messing with her life. He might be smart enough to be a master manipulator. But he had one very distinctive problem. He was slopped. Before she went back to her own seat she flicked his nose with her sharpened fingernail.  
"This isn't over genius." With that she folded up the picture that Nathaniel had drawn of her and flounced back down the stairs to her favorite seat in the class. Sabrina quietly scurrying after her like a mouse. Max gulped audibly and wondered where exactly in his calculations he had gone so horribly wrong that he had ended up in the direct line of Chloe fire.

Well it could only get better right? Right?

 _Please let this get better._ Max thought to himself dejectedly. It was obviously not going to get better. He knew the classes luck too well. He just had to hope that disaster didn't strike the class immediately. Or too immediately.

 **Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. Please remember to read and review. That gives me confidence to keep this up. Also it encourages me to continue. I own nothing not even this computer. Sorry if this was a little on the short side. I am hoping to get the rest up pretty soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review, that will give me encouragement to keep on typing. Sorry that it took me so long to actually post it up. I have been busy. I am trying to ride on a writers high to get as many chapters up as possible. As it goes I suppose. Please read and review.**

No one was actually sure who threw the first paper ball. But it was definitely someone in the back. And once it hit someone in the front...well everyone knew it had hit.

Chloe spun around with the crumpled paper ball in her hand and glared at everyone in the room. People looked down at the ground. Either too ashamed or too scared to look her in the eyes. She clenched her hands and reached for her own journal. She began to rip paper out at an alarming rate. Completely ignoring whatever it was that their teacher was talking about. Madame Bustier had her back towards the class. She was writing on the black board and had not noticed anything too out of the usual.

Chloe had amassed a small pile of paper balls. She turned around and looked at each of her classmates in turn. Careful and cautious. She had to time this perfectly.  
She then chose someone and flung her first volley at them.

Max ducked under his desk and grabbed his notebook and note paper. He popped back up and got a paper ball to the forehead for it. It didn't hurt but it was annoying. He came back up and flung his own paper ball at Chloe. He covered his mouth when it ricocheted and hit Sabrina in the head. The red head gasped and turned to glower at the rest of the class.

Max was in shock, he had not done the proper calculations, he should have expected Chloe to deflect it onto her friend. Alix took out a small bottle of ink and dunked serval pieces of paper into it. Getting her fingertips blue and damp. They were not just going to hit you but they were also going to get you stained.

Ivan nonchalantly made a massive spitball. He just popped an entire piece of paper into his mouth. He did it completely automatically. He could see everyone else preparing for something big. He just wanted everything to be fair. Especially since he knew that Mylene was either going to hide somewhere or else escalate everything to ten.

Mrs Bustier paused and looked at her watch. She shook her head before heading to the door.  
"Everyone do questions seven through twenty two. I need to meet with someone quickly." The moment that she closed the door the entire room exploded.

Chloe jumped up with her paper balls and began to pitch them at people. Max was cowering under his desk. Alix had jumped up and grabbed as many paper balls that she could get her tiny hands on. She wasn't going to be outdone here! She returned Chloe's fires paper ball for paper ball. It was almost like they were juggling.

Juleka grabbed a book from her backpack and began to use it as a shield to block from the small sticky blue balls flying everywhere. Ivan was also exchanging a spitball barrage with Nino so that was disgusting. Erasers were flying through the air and chalk dust was coming from erasers being flung from desk to desk. Where half of this stuff was coming from no one knew. It was complete and utter chaos. People were on top of desks, under desks and screaming obscenities at each other.

"What is even happening?" Adrien shouted to Marinette underneath a desk as they looked at each other in confusion. Nino jumped underneath with them holding Alya's phone. He also had his bag with him and looked at the two of them.  
"You two are really unobservant aren't you? This has been brewing for a while now. I'm amazed that it took them this long to actually finally snap. It's been building up for days!"  
"What has?" Marinette said in confusion. Alya did a warrior scream and chucked a bunch of pencils at Sabrina so that she could dive underneath the table with her other friends.

"The bomb has exploded! I repeat the love bomb has exploded!"  
"What is going on!" Marinette shouted to the heavens.

Rose screamed something unintelligible and picked up a trash can whipping it at a window with all of her might. Which was just enough for it to smash through and have the glass go tinkling to the ground.  
"What is going on here." A voice spoke from the hallway. Standing in all his avian glory was the principal. With madame Bustier. The two of them looked mad enough to kill. Possibly mad enough to expel them all. The man looked around the room. Studying each and every single person with wide inquisitive eyes.

He finally stopped on the broken window and breathed heavily. It was going to be one of those days.  
"You will all start with cleaning up this classroom. Then apologizing to your teacher. Then giving her whatever pocket money you have to go to fixing that window. And then you will see me for chores to do for the remainder of the evening. Once I have seen that all of your tasks are done to my satisfaction, then and only then can any of you go home." He looked at their teacher who was slowly and carefully controlling her breathing. Trying not to scream.

"Does that seem reasonable to you madame Bustier?" Their teacher took a final deep breath and looked at everyone long and hard.  
"More then reasonable. Thank you for your input Principal. I can handle it from here." With that their principal nodded and clipped out. He gave them all one last puzzle and slightly infuriated look. As if they had disappointed him beyond words. However that did not mean that their teacher was finished.

"I am very disappointed. In all of you. I expect more from this class. You are all normally so well behaved. This. This is simply unacceptable. I do not know what it is that you are all so anxious about. But I expect you all to have sorted this out among yourselves." With that she sat down in her chair and nodded her thanks to the principal who quickly made his way out of the room.  
"Well? What are you all waiting for?" Madame Bustier said to the children now awkwardly standing around the room and rubbing their necks in embarrassment.  
"Start cleaning."

 **So yeah please read and review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or that it took so long for me to actually post it. I own nothing not even this computer. I hope to get the next few chapters up soon. Hopefully will be wrapping this story up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review. That keeps me going. Sorry if this is a little on the long side. Or on the short side. And how long it actually took me to put this up. I have been busy. Hope that anyone who is still reading this enjoys it.**

Juleka continued to steal glances at Rose. Quick little furtive glances. She was afraid that she would get caught. The little blonde girl was purposefully ignoring her. Busying herself in the sports room. They had been assigned to clean it out, organize it and then bring all of the assorted sports equipment back in there. It was already getting very late and the two of them were already very tired. And they had only been at it for a couple of hours. In total silence. And it was killing Juleka.

She could go for a while in silence. She enjoyed the silence. But she also knew Rose. And she knew that the bouncy lovely little girl did not enjoy silences. She liked to be loud and bouncy and talk to people even when they were in the middle of doing some hard work. So right here and right now. With her being as silent as a mouse. It was wrong. Juleka could tell that it was wrong and she knew that Rose knew that it was wrong.

She had to be the bigger person. Not just physically, but also emotionally. She had to be the one that opened up first to her. She took a deep breath and turned to her crush.

"I think that we should talk." Rose looks up from where she was moving a pile of black and white footballs from behind some nets. She looked at Juleka and raised an eyebrow. She had a sour expression on her face. An actual sour, down in the dumps, I am not in the mood for this right now, sort of expression. It looked out of place and slightly painful. As if she had never pulled a face like that before or even held it for this long before.

Juleka was convinced that she was not going to actually answer her when she finally did talk.  
"You want to talk? Then let's talk. But we are not and I repeat, not talking about Nathaniel."

Juleka dropped the broom that she was using and clasped her hands together. She took a deep steadying breath and looked at Rose intently.  
"He isn't good for you. I am not just saying this as your best friend-"  
"But also as the girl that has a big crush on me? Let me guess you're the 'nice girl who finishes last' in this scenario right?" Rose snapped she then gasped and covered her mouth at how insensitive she sounded.  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I just! I just...I...I just..."Rose trailed off and removed her hands, looking down at them for a little while.

"It's okay to be angry, it's okay to be more then just one emotion...but Rose...you shouldn't have to force yourself to be happy all the time." Juleka took a hesitant step forward and placed a hand on the girls tiny little shoulder. Rose relaxed and looked up at the raven headed goth.

"I should have told you how I felt about you a long time ago. I am so sorry that I didn't. I am so sorry that I've spent so much time lying to you. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be with someone who will make you happy. But Nathaniel?" She shook her head and looked down. Rose bit her lip and looked out the doorway.

"I just don't want to hurt him."  
"He hurt you! He hurt your feelings! He didn't pay attention to you! That's not the sort of relationship that you want...is it?" Juleka whispered the last part. Rose had to strain to hear it. She shook her head and wiped at her eyes with the heel of her hand.  
"I just don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt anyone. Couples fight. It's not that strange that couples have arguments."  
"Yeah, they disagree over what they want to do for the day. They don't whip trash cans at each other. That's not a good relationship." Rose was about to protest. But when she opened her mouth she found herself laughing. She snorted and smirked and just burst out laughing.

Juleka remained silent for a few moments before she began chuckling too.  
"I am so messed up." Rose said as she leaned her head against Juleka. Juleka held her close and shushed her.  
"You're a teenager. It's to be expected. Heck our entire class is messed up. So don't blame yourself. I just want you to know that I am here for you. I want us to still be friends...even with my feelings for you."  
"Don't be silly." Rose said smiling up at her perpetually pessimistic pal. "We are always going to be friends!" Juleka now had a few prickles at the back of her eyes and she had to wipe at them before the two went back to work.

* * *

"This is objectively slave labor." Alix complained as she stood at the top of the ladder in the library dusting at the top of the shelves. She had to do it because the risk of finding a spiders nest was too high and then Kim would freak out. He did not like spiders at all. So it fell to Alix to climb up the ladder and dust and leave him to organizing the bookshelves.

Kim grunted in response to her statement. He didn't want to talk to her. He had no idea why they were paired together to clean the library of all places. Their teacher probably expected them all to be goofing around when they should have been working if they were stuck in their typical couples and groups.

He honestly would have tried to convince Max to bail on all of this. But now he was with a girl who he wasn't speaking to because she was messing with his relationship.

"I mean just stop and really think about it. We are all stuck cleaning up the entire school and all we did was trash the classroom! How is this justice! This is just them trying to not pay the janitors." Alix complained as she slid down the ladder with her dust rag. "It's just stupid."

"You're just stupid." Kim responded. He wanted to say that he still wasn't speaking to her. But this was just too easy to pass up. He needed to insult someone or else he would go crazy.

"Bite me meathead." She responded without missing a beat. She walked to the next stack of books with the ladder and leaned it up before scampering up it. Kim took a couple of peeks to make sure that she got up okay, and not at all because he cared about whether or not she fell...it was because he didn't want to have to deal with paramedics or anyone else if she fell and broke her neck.

At least that was what he told himself.

But she was being pretty irresponsible while climbing that thing. Sticking her legs out and arching her back so that the entire thing leaned away from the ladder was bouncing up and down against the bookcase. Dangerously bouncing up and down. Violently. Clearly she didn't care whether or not it came crashing down with her still on it. She then began to speed across the top of the book shelf on the rolling wheels and it nearly toppled over. Kim quickly shot forward and grabbed it once it bounced a solid half a foot away from the books.

Alix paused once she felt the entire ladder steady itself. She looked down in passing interest and saw Kim holding onto it with a crossed expression on his face.  
"Are you trying to kill yourself! Be careful!" He complained. She rolled her eyes in response.  
"Oh like you care."  
"I do care! I care about you Alix!" He shot back. She snorted and went back to cleaning. But Kim wasn't done yet. She was implying that he didn't care about anyone? Well he would show her!  
"Why is it so hard to believe that I care about people? I care about Max, and you and-"  
"Please you don't even care about yourself." She shot back. Kim quirked an eyebrow and debated walking up the ladder to talk to her. Instead he pulled the entire ladder away from the bookshelf and held it out so that she had to yelp and hold onto the top like a koala.

"HEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"  
"Just get your attention." He responded smugly before putting it back down. He didn't want to hurt her. She shot back down and punched him in the chest a few times. He grunted and retreated attempting to fend off the blows. She could seriously pack a punch!

"How did you learn to hit like that?" He said once she was finished.  
"I pick things up! You scared me half to death!"  
"Sorry. I'm sorry. But what are you talking about? Of course I care about you guys! And I care about myself."  
"Oh really? Then why are you with Chloe? She's awful to you. And she doesn't even like you. You don't even like her! Why do you bother sticking around her?" Kim raised his finger to give a response. Then dropped it. Then raised it again then dropped it again.

"Honestly? I don't know. She's...well she's cool right? Or at least she's the best that I could get. She's rich...pretty? I mean conventionally pretty. Not to say that all girls aren't not pretty!"  
"Arn't not pretty?" Alix said a few heartbeats away from beating him up again.  
"I mean Rose is bisexual right? And Juleka has a thing for Rose for a while so I wouldn't hit on either of them...and Mylene and Ivan are together...Chloe came up to me and said that we were dating once Adrien and Marinette got together and I sort of rolled with it...I couldn't just give up right? That's rude or something right?"  
"God you're an idiot." Alix said massing her eyes. "Are you saying you stuck with Chloe out of some sort of stupid chivalry thing? Because that is insane."  
"How? It's honorable!"  
"It's stupid! Chivalry is dead for a reason. Be with a person that you like. And who likes you back."  
"Oh like who? I broke up with Max months ago so he's out. There's no one else! No one would ever like me." He said it with finality. He said it convinced. Utterly convinced that he wasn't worth anyone else's time.

Alix covered her face and straight up screamed. She looked up at him, her face bright red and shouted. Probably not the best thing to do in a library but she was at the end of her rope.  
"I like you! I like you! I like you!" Kim paused, taken aback. Alix stood shocked. She hadn't expected to let that out. But now it was out and there was no getting it back in. So she decided to open up the floodgates and just let everything out.  
"I like you! I like you so much! I didn't even know when it happened because I wasn't paying attention! But then you were gone all the time and you were miserable and I felt miserable and I didn't know that I actually wanted to be around you and I just...I just..."She trailed off. A dorky expression on her bright red face. An expression of calm, of relief. She had finally gotten it off her chest.

"I like you. Like like you. The way a boy likes a girl? Healthy and stuff? I hate cliches but butterflies?" She bit her lip and kicked a stack of books that they were supposed to have put back on the shelves a while back. She looked at him with a smile. "Well now you know. And I have successfully embarrassed myself enough that I-"  
"I like you too." He said. His face was slack jawed and full of shock. She looked at him suspiciously. Then hopefully. Then suspiciously again.  
"This isn't like some weirdo trick that you're going to pull on me or anything right? You aren't going to go back and say-"  
"Alix." Kim grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I like you. Like like you. Like you said. Cliched but..."He touched his stomach and grinned at her. "Butterflies."

* * *

Max was scrubbing furiously at the grim on the hallway. How people did this for a living was beyond him. Janitorial staff was a noble and ancient occupation...but it was also mindnumpingly repetitive. He sighed deeply. He had heard that certain school districts in Asia employed students to clean up their school to give them pride and discipline. He didn't know how true that was as he heard it on the computer. But if it was true then it should have been considered child abuse.

He did get a little lucky though. He had been paired up with Nathaniel of all people. He looked at the boy and adjusted his glasses. The red head was blowing on his palms. They had only been working for a few hours and his palms were already worn. Crazy as he had callouses like nobodies business on his fingertips from sketching and drawing all the time.

Nathaniel sighed, he was nearing a breaking point mentally. Now Max just had to give him the right push and he would be like putty in his hands.  
"I'm going to be blunt." Max said adjusting his glasses. Nathaniel looked at the boy in surprise.  
"Whoa."  
"What?"  
"I forgot that you were there. You've been so silent for so long." Max gave him an irked look before sighing and folding his hands together. "I am going to be blunt."

Max's mop fell to the ground and clattered off of the clean floor.  
"Blunt about?"  
"Your relationship."  
"This is hilarious. Didn't you break up with Kim not too far back?"  
"Yes but we are still on healthy speaking terms and I consider him a close personal friend."  
"Okay..." Nathaniel said. Max sensed the unspoken question, anyone else would have asked it. But not the little scared pencil scribbler.  
"No it is not with benefits." Max made air quotes. Nathaniel held up his hands helplessly.  
"I didn't say anything."

"But here is my relationship advice. You are in the wrong one. You are in a bad one. And you are in an abusive one." Nathaniel looked at him in surprise and suspicion.  
"Rose? She's too small to hurt a fly."  
"You're the one thats hurting her...actually abusive might not be the right term...self destructive. Toxic. Emotionally negligent. People don't think of me often, but I notice things. I am there. I see everything. And you sir. Well you and Rose don't have cohesion. Worse then that you do not attempt to work and make any sort of cohesion." Nathaniel dropped his mop and stepped forwards. He then paused and physically wilted.

"You're right. Of course you're right. I've been horrible to her. She doesn't deserve it."  
"You are not entirely to blame. She was aware of this and stayed. And you were not doing it knowingly. You just wanted to find someone like Marinette right?" Nathaniel's head snapped up and looked around the hallway. They were alone. Safely alone.  
"Yeah." Nathaniel spoke pathetically. He couldn't believe that he was getting dating advice from Max of all people.

"My advice? You don't have to follow it, but I suggest that you do. You focused on the wrong part of Marinette. She is sweet, she is kind. And she had striking blue eyes. I noticed your eye color preference as well. Don't ask me now."  
"Your like that guy from that English TV show."  
"I assure you that my deduction and observation skills are much much better than that." Max said smugly adjusting his glasses. "What I think a quiet person like you found so interesting about Marinette's personality wasn't just her kindness. But also her drive, her passion, her bullheadedness." Nathaniel smirked and returned his gaze to the ground.  
"It sounds' like your describing Chloe. Yeah I guess that you're right. Marinette is sort of like Chloe. When it comes to stubbornness at least."

"You said her name. Not me. I really could care less about who you date. Not to be rude or anything but as long as they are not hurting you then I don't care. But you are Rose? I just don't see the appeal." With that final statement Max picked up his mop and returned to mopping.

"So what? That's your weird sage advice? Just break up with Rose and date Chloe?"  
"Maybe." Max did not look at him. He was too busy making hexagrams with the mop water on the tile floor. Plus he knew. He had won. Everything was going to plan.

Hopefully, now hopefully everyone would be happy. He was a little scared as the final few actions relied heavily on other people to work their feelings out. But he was confident that they would come to the right decision. People in his class might not be functioning on the same level of intelligence as he was. But they were not all completely hopeless.

 **So only a few more chapters left. Glad I didn't take this one down didn't think I would say some of the mentions to Max and Kim and other couples and sexualities and so on is just personal thoughts and throwing a bone to people who ship that sort of thing. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story for so long. Please remember to read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that it took me so long to actually post this chapter. Busy day. So it goes though.I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review. Sorry if this one is a little short. The next chapter will be the last one.**

Rose was busy as a bee pacing up and down the school corridor muttering to herself. It was quiet, completely and utterly quiet. The entire school was deserted. IF she tried hard enough she could pretend that all of Paris was empty and she had all the time in the world for herself and her thoughts.

The class had finally been allowed to leave once the Principal was satisfied with their work. Everyone had shot away once they had been dismissed. Juleka hovered around the front entrance with her for a few moments before Rose said that she needed some time to think.

And it was the truth. She did need some time to think. Alone. With no one to distract her. And no place was emptier then a school after hours. She felt as if her head was filled with marbles and she had to find the right marble but all of the marbles were cracking against each other and making a horrible racket and distracting her.

She sighed and continued her pacing and hand wringing. It let out a little bit of stress but not enough. She knew that her emotions were getting the better of her. She wished that she knew the right course of action. She wished that she knew what to say to who and how to make everyone happy in the end. If only life was that simple.

"I want...I want...well I know what I don't want." She said out loud. Not entirely true. She did know what she didn't want. That was the easiest part.

She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. She knew how horrible that felt. She knew how She also didn't want to be with anyone that was making her miserable. It would be best if she was with someone that made her happy. She thought that person would have been Nathaniel. But clearly she was wrong. So who else could it be?

She knew who. But the thoughts wouldn't materialize just yet. Just pictures. Pictures over and over again.

And Nathaniel's bright red hair were always noticeably absent from each and every one of them.

The picture in her mind would not stop going to Juleka. All of her thoughts continued to turn to Juleka. Just Juleka. Juleka with her long black hair, Juleka with her bright inquisitive intelligent eyes. Juleka with her smile that lit up her entire face and made Rose feel all tingly and happy inside. Juleka with her dark make up and goth music love and her creepy spooky obsessions of the occult and the gothic. Juleka was amazing. In every way shape and form. And Rose felt like a better person for having known her and for being around her.

And Nathaniel...well she wasn't better off after having dated him. Well she at least knew this much. She deserved a person that cared about her. That cared about her because of who she was. And not because of someone else that she might be.

"Forty one. Forty two. Forty three." Rose paused and stepped back a few feet. She looked into the corridor and saw Kim on his hands doing push ups. Viciously, quickly, excessively. She knew that the guy was strong but he seemed to be pushing himself too much. She then realized that it wasn't two handed, he was exclusively using his left hand. Which she knew was a mistake. He was right handed. Kim took a deep breath and paused halfway up. He held that position before he went into a half plank then a full one handed plank.

His face was red and sweat was coating his face and arms. He was still wearing his bright red sweatshirt and his eyes were two narrow slits as he gazed intently down at the ground. He then pushed himself up and caught himself before he went back into his pushups. She was always surprised how strong the boy was. She never really thought about it, he might be obsessed with sports and running but he had some impressive muscle mass.

Kim grunted and groaned his tongue was almost hanging out. He was dehydrated, and sore, and had to go for a run after this. But he wasn't done doing his push ups yet. When he didn't want to think he would go for a run, it was just him going as fast as possible for as long as possible. It was peaceful. But when he wanted to think, when he wanted to organize and get his thoughts in order, he would do weight work outs. He had to think really hard about what to do next. With Alix, and Chloe and himself. He had to do the right thing...but was he one hundred percent positive that he knew what the right thing was?

He heard her clear her voice before he saw her. Rose wore slippers everywhere, effectively making her invisible. Kim looked up at her. In her hand was a small paper cup from the water fountain. She smiled and held it out to him.  
"Thirsty?" He nodded and took the cup from her. Drinking the water down eagerly before crumpling the paper up.  
"You don't want more?" She asked legitimately interested.  
"No. No I don't want to get any cramps." Kim responded. "Thank you though."

Rose nodded and stood beside him awkwardly for a few moments. The two did not say a thing, just basking in the company. Kimi finally cleared his own throat and went down to the ground.  
"Max couldn't be here...do you mind uh? I mean your weight about the same." Rose looked at him in confusion before she finally got it. She gulped and precariously sat on his back. She wrapped her legs underneath her and gripped his neck like she was riding a bull. Kim went back to his push ups. This time it was slow and steady. No more violence. Each up and down was completely and utterly calculated.

He breathed in and out. Focusing on his arm muscles and his stomach muscles and the small hard weight that was on his back and the cold stone in the pit of his stomach. It felt as if it were traveling up his chest and out his throat.

Rose felt as if she were on the ocean. She felt as if she were riding a horse. The easy swell and slow but steady dip was hypnotic. She took deep breaths with Kim. She imagined that she was a princess, out on a ride on her horse. It fit. Kim was a lot like a steed.

"That was pretty impressive what you did in the classroom." Kim said up to her. He really meant it. After all using a trash can to destroy a window. That was impressive. She must have had some really awesome biceps. He wished that he had biceps like her.

"Oh thanks. It was certainly something huh?" That...well it had been a riot. It had been little more then just a riot. She had never been in a riot before. She hoped that she had acted appropriately. She just had to let out some steam and let her emotions explode all over the place. It had felt good, good to finally let everything out.

"Yeah. I had not expected everything in that classroom to get so out of hand." Kim said. He then went right back to doing his push ups. She squeaked in surprise before getting back into the groove of it. He was consistent, so he had that going for him. She had to give him credit. She definitely didn't have the mental or physical fortitude to stick with a work out regime. If she did she would probably would not end up looking like him, instead she would probably just break in half on the second day. IF she even made it to the second day.

They continued in silence. With Kim doing push ups and Rose floating on his back. The two of them lost in their thoughts, trying to get everything sorted away. Finally Kim could not stand it anymore. He had hooked onto something. Now he just had to say it out loud, flesh it out, maybe even get a second opinion if he was lucky.

Lucky for him Rose had decided to break the silence before him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. Maybe if she talked to someone about something, about her problems...or about their problems...she might just be able to get everything sorted in her own life. Kim paused, his arms fully extended and her little hands wrapped around his tightened neck to keep from tumbling off. Kim gazed down at the ground and Rose looked down at the sweat staining his dark black hair.

"I think that I am going to break up with Chloe. She just. She isn't good for me. And I'm no good for her." Kim looked off into the distance, he had it, it made perfect sense to him. He had been so stupid. But now. Now this was his moment of clarity.  
"I think I know what you mean." Rose said softly. Kim looked up at her in surprise. She smiled and gave his neck an affectionate squeeze. She knew what she had to do. She had to let it go.  
"Keep on going. You're almost at one hundred." Kim looked at her in confusion.  
"I passed one hundred."  
"I heard you say forty five just a little while ago."  
"Yeah as in one hundred forty five. It takes too long to say the three syllable word." Rose's eyes widened in surprise as he continued going. He was like a machine. But her own mind was like a machine. She was thinking, and planning and finally coming to a conclusion.

Kim's eyes were sharpened, he looked at the ground with purpose. He knew exactly what he had to do. No more beating around the bush. He would be straightforward and blunt about the entire thing. He finally knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

Rose walked out of the school and put her phone to her head. She waited the customary four rings until she heard it get picked up.  
"Hello?" Nathaniel answered.  
"Hey." Rose started biting her lip and summoning all the nerve that she had. She knew that they had to meet in person first though, she would just have to call him first. "I think that we should talk."

* * *

"Hey Chloe." Kim said once her answering machine beeped on. "We need to talk. But I am going to at least give you this message." He didn't know where else to go from there. But he had to think of something, for her as much as for himself. He shook his head and began walking to his home talking the entire time. Explaining everything and hoping for the best.

* * *

Nathaniel nodded from his end of the line before replying.  
"Yeah. Okay. That is...okay..." He hung up and looked at the progression of his pictures. From Marinette's sweet round face, to Rose's exuberant face to finally...finally...well it was like looking from the moon to the sun to finally realizing that what you were looking for. What you were really looking for was...well what you were looking for were the stars. Bright, far away, sharp on all sides, and yet still fascinating.

He knew who his star was. And it honestly terrified him. He just wished that it wasn't her. Or did he? Great now he had no idea what he was going to do.

 **Thanks for sticking with this so long. Please read and review I own nothing not even this computer. Glad that it got so much attention. Remember that the last chapter is the final chapter. Hope that everyone has enjoyed this for so long.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well this is the ending, sorry if there are some couples who got together that people didn't want to get together and couples who were not the main characters or anything like that. Please remember to read and review. Sorry if this was a little on the short side. Just how it is I guess. I own nothing not even this computer.**

Kim took a deep steadying breath outside of the classroom. His hand on the door handle. He had to mentally prepare himself for this. He didn't know why. He should be so confident about all of this. After that moment that they shared in the library...

He went inside and glanced rapidly around. He was surprised to see that not everyone else had actually arrived. So far it was only him, and Max. And Alix. She looked up and quirked an eyebrow in interest. She did not greet him and he did not greet her. She looked tired, as if she had not had a single wink of sleep all last night. She looked the way that he felt. Absolutely and totally exhausted.

Kim walked up the steps and Max watched in interest as his friend slid in next to Alix so that they were closer to the same height level. He kissed her gently on the cheek before pulling back. She looked at him wide eyed and terrified. He began to pull away, still silent as a bird. Alix then pushed herself upwards and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.

Kim stood with her hanging off of his neck and his large hands on her slender hips. The two continued to kiss until Max pointedly cleared his throat. The two had been lip locked for at least fifteen seconds. They had to come up for air at some point.

"So you broke up with Chloe?"  
"Yeah." Kim responded blinking down at her in amazement. She was quite the kisser.  
"And I take it that now you want to date huh?" She smiled up at him. He nodded mutely. He wanted to. He really wanted to.  
"Jeez I don't know. I really don't want to just be known as your rebound girlfriend. Maybe we should wait a little bit..."She teased him. Kim looked down at her sadly.  
"Come on? Really? I've been with someone so horrible that I didn't like for so long. I want someone that I actually want to be with."  
"Oh poor baby. Did I hurt your feelings?" Alix went back to teasing him.

"Oh stop teasing the man Alix." Max complained as he scratched out a few notes on a few scraps of paper. So far so good. And if Kim and Alix were any base to go off of then that meant that he could probably expect the rest of his plans to go exactly as...well as planned. He glanced out the window and saw Juleka and Rose skip out from around the building hand in hand. The biggest grins that he had ever seen on their faces. Their hair was also a little messed up and Juleka's make up was smudged. Rose's lipgloss was also coating Juleka's lips.

Max gave his content little smirk and scratched out a few more notes. Now with his little suggestion worming itself in Nathaniel's brain, everything should be going exactly as he planned.

Now he just had to deal with Kim and Alix holding each other in the second row and cuddling like a couple of disgusting children.

Well he could probably learn to live with it. Much easier then living with Kim and Chloe.

* * *

Rose took Juleka's hand and quickly pulled her behind her. Juleka had to stumble in order to keep up. Rose might be short but she was surprisingly spry and fast. Juleka practically tripped over her own boots as she stumbled to keep up. Finally they got behind the school and Rose turned around. Her face was bright red and it was not just from the run. She was blushing. Really heavily. She bit her lip and gave Juleka the same interested yet nervous look that she had been passing her all morning on their walk from Rose's apartment, they always met up and walked to school together. Even when Rose had been dating Nathaniel they had continued that little tradition.

This time though it had been different. It had felt like the start of something new, something big, something drastically important. And with those very purposeful looks in her eyes. It was also very obvious. Rose was not exactly the subtle type. Which was one of the reasons that Juleka 'liked' 'liked' her  
"What is it?" Juleka said with a smile. The first genuine smile that she had cracked in what felt like years. Being around Rose...Rose bright faced and excited...  
"I want to kiss you. May I kiss you?" Juleka took Rose's hands in her own and pulled her close. Rose grinned against her lips and the two kissed.

Finally Rose pulled away and smiled.  
"That was nice. That was really really nice." Juleka said. She then leaned back down and caught Rose's nose between her front teeth and gave her an affectionate nip. Rose giggled and rubbed at her nose in amazement.  
"I am so sorry. I knew how you felt about me. Or I could have at least guessed. I should not have let you just go through all of that on your own. I mean it was totally obvious. I am a real idiot and you probably shouldn't even be with-"Rose was cut off by Juleka kissing her on the lips again.

It was a quicker one, just meant to reassure Rose.  
"Babe I am totally okay with waiting this long. You know what they say about a good dinner and waiting to eat. I am so happy now though. This is radical. You're radical."  
"You're radical." Rose responded holding Juleka close to her. Juleka rested her chin on the top of Rose's head and had to blink a couple of times. She wanted to cry. And grin. And shout to the heavens. She had Rose. She had Rose as a girlfriend! A girlfriend! She had Rose as a girlfriend!

The small pink pixie girl felt perfect in her arms. She was the right height, the right size...even the right temperature, just the right everything. It was as if she was with the most perfect pillow in the world and she never wanted to let her Rose go.

Juleka chuckled a little to herself in her deep gravely throat. She also knew that this meant that she was Rose's. And that was even more fantastic. Because she would never in her entire life want to be with anyone else. No one else in the entire world.  
"Awesome."

* * *

Chloe got out of her limo and slammed the door closed. She had been doing a lot of slamming all day. She knew that it was not good for her door hinges but what did she care? She could just get a new door hinge. OR order a new one. She would probably save a bundle on it too. She would probably save so much money now that she didn't have a boyfriend.

The pig. The obnoxious pig. She should find a way to ruin him. She could probably find a way to ruin him. She had to find a way to ruin him. He deserved nothing less then to rot. He had taken away the best few weeks of her life! Now she had nothing. No Adrien, no Kim. Nothing. Nothing at all.

She wanted to stay home and scream. Not cry, she wouldn't waste precious tears on someone like Kim. She wanted to shout out her frustrations to the world.

She stalked up the front steps. She glowered at the ground. No one liked her. She knew that much. She had Sabrina as a friend. But sometimes she wanted more then just a friend. She wanted romance! Adventure! She wanted more!

Chloe only knew this much. She was miserable. And nothing in the entire world could change how she felt. She went to the lockers and went to her own. She didn't need anything. She just wanted to slam the door a few more times. It would be cathartic for her. Plus it was cheaper then therapy. She went to her hideous metal locker (seriously why couldn't thy just give her a better locker? She could afford it!) She aggressively yanked at the combination and then violently yanked at the handle. Fluttering out was a piece of paper. She looked down at it half interestedly. Just some rubbish paper probably. She would just toss it.

Then she saw the portrait on it. And the note. It was scrawled in short hand. Very small and tight. The portrait took up most of the room. It was her. IT was her with her hair down, and over one shoulder and her glasses at a perfect angle to catch sunlight. Her eyes were sharp and cold as diamonds. And looked just as exotic and lovely. Hypnotizing beauty gazed up at her from the floor.

Chloe picked it up and admired the artwork. It was top notch. She didn't even know of anyone this good. She was so amazed that she didn't even bother to slam the door closed.

She read the note once. Then twice and then again.

 _I have been trying to sketch someone for a long time. I finally got the eyes right. A secret admirer._

She read it again and then frowned in frustration. A secret admirer? How utterly cliche. But enticing. She couldn't think of one person that would do this for her. At least not in class. Or in school. Or in Paris. Or on the planet. She looked at the drawing. The likeness was uncanny. IT was like looking into a mirror. She moved it one way and then another. IT seemed to track her actions.

She could not put two and two together. She couldn't think of one person who could draw this well. She smirked. A challenge huh? Now this could be interesting. Finding her secret admirer. She could live with that.

Who even cared that she and Kim were no longer a couple. This was much more dramatic.

Chloe wandered into class and did not even bother to look at Kim and Alix taking up two seats and kissing like they had just discovered their lips. She had to admit that the two were more alike then she and Kim had ever been. It sort of fit.  
Not to mention by the looks of things it seemed that Juleka and Rose were now together. About time too. The two of them were adorable together.

Sabrina slid in next to Chloe and looked in interest at the picture.  
"What's that?" She said in interest.  
"I just so happen to have a secret admirer." Chloe smirked at her friend. Sabrina squealed and jumped up clapping her hands. A secret admirer! How amazing! She had been worried that Chloe would be angry because she had just broken up with Kim. But this was amazing! More then amazing!

"Oh Chloe that's great! Do you know who it is?"  
"No. But I intend to find out." Chloe said smirkingly. Nathaniel grinned from where he was sitting in the back. He could hear everything. Heck everyone in class could hear everything. She was very loud. He let out a breath he did not even know he was holding and felt a great weight leave his chest. IT was replaced with a dull burning sensation. Like he had a flame inside of him. He took out his drawing supplies and began sketching the next piece that he would slip to her. Just because she wanted to find out who was doing it didn't mean that he couldn't give her a few hints right?

* * *

"Did the entire class go insane at some point?" Adrien whispered to Marinette when they walked in. Marinette looked around herself and then back at him in confusion.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Everything seems perfectly normal to me." Adrien shrugged. She was probably right. After all she was the more observant of the two of them.

* * *

Max smiled softly to himself. Everything had gone exactly according to plan. Well except for Sabrina for spilling the beans. But that was to be expected. At least two hiccups were to be expected in any great plan. And right now Alix was encouraging Kim to get out his school work to study before their teacher arrived. They could make out all they liked after school and practice.

He knew what was going to happen. Alix would tell him no kisses before studying, then they would see who would get the higher grade, Alix was actually very high grade wise. Her father expected the best since he worked at a museum and expected only the best. That meant Kim had a new thing to compete in. Juleka and Rose were happy. Which was what they deserved. Max just liked the two of them together. IT was cute. And now Nathaniel would distract Chloe with the secret admirer shenanigans. Since he would be too shy to actually tell her outright, but just bold enough to leave her a few presents now and again. And Chloe would find it very interesting. Interesting enough to keep her distracted for extended periods of time.

Finally. Max leaned back and took out his textbooks. Finally some peace and silence.

 **I own nothing not even this computer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a little epilogue. For all of those who want it. Just felt like pairing up the final two characters. Cause why not? Just around a few hundred words. Wanted to include this in the finale but I forgot...so epilogue I suppose. This is also probably going to be my final story. Just done with writing. Read and review please. Onto the story.**

Max heard someone shifting beside him. The seat creaked and groaned under the weight. It was just light enough that he knew that it was a girl. Since it was after school hours and everyone else had blasted off he could also deduce who it was. And the shampoo cinched it. He knew that kind. It was always given as a gift since it gave her hair a brighter shine that would allow it to match the intensity in her eyes.

He slowly lowered the textbook that he was going through. He had already found six mistakes, and not all of them were spelling. He was going to send it back to the company and maybe a few local colleges. They would probably either hate him for it or thank him immensely.

Max did not want to be disturbed. And he normally had an air to himself that made it clear to people. And yet here she was. The little red headed glasses wearing girl of the class. Sabrina looked at him, smiled shyly and waved.  
"Hi." Max said curtly. He didn't want to be rude but he had work to do. Not to mention he didn't like how...distracting the girl had started to be for him. Not an unpleasant distraction. The kind that felt warranted. And good. And warm. Warmth deep in his chest.  
"Hi." she said looking over his shoulder and scanning over the pages that he was doing. While she was a bit of a push over that did not mean that she was dumb. If anything it meant she was smart for keeping her head down and staying out of trouble. She saw what he was doing and took a couple of seconds to mentally catch up.

"Finding problems in the book?"  
"Yes. It is simply abhorrent how some people allow this to happen."  
"I agree." Sabrina said as she sat beside him patiently. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and finally put the book down.  
"What is it? I will not be able to concentrate until I know what it is."  
"Nothing. It just is...well Chloe had to run off after school and I wanted to be with someone for at least a little while." Max nodded. He knew the feeling of being left behind. Alix and Kim were spending most of their free time together ever since the two of them had become a couple. But Chloe abandoning Sabrina? Now that he hadn't known about.

"And why is that?"  
"She's still looking for her secret admirer. She hasn't figured it out. She is going to be talking to private detectives today."  
"She still hasn't figured it out?" Max said legitimately confused and slightly concerned. "Isn't it obvious?"  
"To everyone except for her. I have no idea how you managed to convince him. But it was a good job." Max nodded appreciatively. He enjoyed getting the praise. IT made him feel professional.

"I also thought that since this is the first time that we've been alone." She rubbed her cheek with the ball of her thumb and looked away in embarrassment. He looked at her and quirked a single eyebrow.  
"I wanted to apologize. For telling Chloe everything. I thought it was okay because we were best friends and all...but...well it wasn't fair to you." Max gulped. He knew exactly why he was blushing.

His hormones. How he hated his hormones.  
'Crud she's cute.' He thought and mumbled something to his book.  
"What was that?" she said leaning her head closer. Her lips slightly pursed and looked very kissable. Max blushed and cleared his throat.

"I s-AI-d...That is to say, I only wished to assure you. I hold no grudge. Water under the bridge. Not to mention that everything still went exactly according to plan. So I am in no way shape or f-OR-m. Ahem. Form. Upset." Why had his voice just cracked? He thought it had settled!

And why did she look so darn cute up close? It was driving him absolutely insane. She smiled at him. She knew that boys voices changed. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Not to mention he was so adorable whenever he got flustered. IT didn't happen often. But when it did and she was lucky enough to be nearby she always replayed it back in her head.

"I'm glad. I am really happy that everything worked out well in the end. You're a genius."  
"Well obviously." Max said with a smile.  
"I'll see you around sometime." she stood up and walked down the steps. She paused and looked back at Max with a small nervous yet hopeful smile.  
"I was wondering. IF you're free do you mind tutoring me in a couple of subjects? I want to get my grades up."  
"Of course. I would be happy to." Max responded. He felt his face heating up. It hadn't felt this hot since he and Kim used to date( they were arguably the only couple in all of history that had gone from friends to a couple back to friends and still remained on very good terms. great terms in fact)

"Are you free tomorrow?" she asked hopefully trying not to bounce in place anxious for his reply.  
"Definitely. Your place?" He asked adjusting his glasses.  
"It's a date then." Sabrina said before striding out of the classroom. Max smiled to himself before he went back to his text book looking for any more problems.

That was when he words hit his brain. He dropped his pen where it rolled from the table and clattered to the floor.  
"Oh my." His face was flushed and hot as a stove.  
"Oh my." Sabrina said patting her beaten heart. She didn't know when this feeling had started. But her words tumbled through her head. And the look on his face. His smile, his smirk, his confidence. She smiled and sighed dreamily looking at the ceiling. Finally. She might just be lucky enough to be the one with the boyfriend by the end of the month instead of Chloe.

She hummed happily the entire way home and the smile did not drop from her face all through dinner. The same could be said about Max.

 **I own nothing not even this computer.**


End file.
